<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's all it takes by LaMarwy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910606">That's all it takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarwy/pseuds/LaMarwy'>LaMarwy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The L Word (TV 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Slow Burn, True Love, pre-serie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarwy/pseuds/LaMarwy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then the earring thing happened..."<br/>[warning: language!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Kennard/Bette Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I a little late to the party? Probably, but who cares? Happy pride month you guys!</p><p>N/A: not everything is like in the show.<br/>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional character: Eric.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>   </p><p>PART 1</p><p>“We’re going to be late!”</p><p>Tina sighed as quietly as possible, but over the rather thin wall, Eric overheard her anyway. He sighed as well to let his vexation well known, but Tina ignored him. Lips agape, leaning closer to the bathroom mirror, she was still fighting with her eyeliner, which seemed not to cooperate with making two identical lines on either of her eyelids. Makeup was always the last thing she put on.</p><p>When Eric busted into the bathroom, she growled.</p><p>“Look what you make me do.” She snapped, grabbing a wet tissue to wipe off the black, uneven line from her skin. “I’ll have to start over now.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you do that earlier? I can’t arrive late this time!”</p><p>“Oh spare me,” Complained Tina, waving him off, “you didn’t even know who Catherine Opie was before <em>I</em> showed you one of her pieces.” She pointed out, trying to stay calm so she could draw a straight line, this time. “You want to play the art collector now, but you’ve just begun.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this, Tina?” He snapped back, voice low in the back of his throat. “I thought it would make you happy since you’re so into arts.”</p><p>“Yes, I am. You pretend to be someone you’re not.” She replied matter-of-factly, staring at him through the reflection of the mirror. “You won’t fool anybody.”</p><p>“I fooled Bette Porter.” He said, almost proudly. “She invited me to her gallery, didn’t she?”</p><p>Tina shook her head slowly, throwing an almost hidden disgusted look at him. “You invited yourself and she was just too polite to say no.”</p><p>“I’m telling you, Tina,” He inhaled sharply as he rushed toward her, but he stopped middle way before his hand could reach her arm. “get ready.” He said quickly, bursting out and closing the bathroom door behind his back.</p><p>Tina stared, befuddled.</p><p> </p><p>The place was large, full of art as it was full of people. At Eric’s arm, as he pulled her around, not letting her see a thing, Tina was regretting everything. She could already see herself standing by his side like an idiot as he talked about things he didn’t know or parroting some phrases she had said two or three nights prior while showing him some of the works she liked. Oh how much she’d screamed, putting to words what everybody always thought – that he was saying bullshit – but she always kept quiet for her own sake. Fighting was the last thing she wanted.</p><p>But all of a sudden, she almost felt herself out of place when she became conscious of herself and her body as if it was the first time ever. Suddenly, her gown didn’t seem proper, her makeup too lame, and maybe she should’ve thought of doing something with her hair too.</p><p>As Eric poked her in her ribs to redirect her eyes upon who he claimed to be Bette Porter, she almost couldn’t recognize the woman. The face she’d seen a lot of time on the brochures didn’t quite match the one she was seeing now: in her own gallery, Bette Porter seemed to be the queen of her own, personal empire; she was confident, elegant and tough which made her – she blushed at the inconvenient thought – unbelievably beautiful.</p><p>“Bette!” Eric’s unwelcome voice snapped her out of her thoughts.</p><p>Tina saw the woman turn her head into their direction and waving almost automatically. If she hadn't known any better, she would’ve said that Bette’s smile was a forceful, annoyed one.</p><p>“I’m glad you came.” She said, her velvety voice welcoming them more than her words.</p><p>“Of course!” He greeted her.</p><p>Bette nodded, her eyes darting everywhere around the gallery. Tina had noticed she didn’t even say Eric's name and she basked for a moment in the thought it had been forgotten or even never recorded in the first place.</p><p>“Bette, we were wondering, um, how would Catherine Opie feel about us blowing up that print there to about 5 by 6 feet?” He asked without a care in the world, causing Tina to flinch and Bette to blink. Outside she showed herself as if the question had left her completely unaffected while inside, Tina could only imagine, she was screaming just as much as she was.</p><p>Bette sported a big, bright smile before answering. “Well, why don’t you ask yourself? She’s right over there.”</p><p>Eric threw a quick glance at his girlfriend, but before Tina could say that she was going to wait for him right there, he was already gone.</p><p>“Does he really think we would’ve done that if the artist hadn’t agreed first?” Bette commented under her breath as she followed Eric with her eyes, then, when he was out of reach, she dropped her glance and smiled to Tina, who wasn’t exactly sure whether she’d detached her own eyes from the woman before her for even a second. “I hope you hadn’t been wondering the same as your boyfriend has claimed.”</p><p>Tina shook her head. “No, of course not.”</p><p>“Good.” Bette nodded once in approval. “I’m glad your boyfriend has invited himself tonight.”</p><p>Tina felt a wave of embarrassment washing over her. She had been uncomfortable at the museum when Eric forced Bette to accept his own invitation to her gallery, but if anything he had managed to say that smoothly as if it was a natural thing – or so she’d thought. Bette Porter, however, was no idiot. The fact that she was saying that out loud, though, made Tina feel compelled to ask for her forgiveness upon her boyfriend’s rudeness and behavior.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for that, I-”</p><p>“I said <em>yes</em> because I noticed you have an eye for beauty.” Bette said with a sigh. “It’s my pleasure having you here.”</p><p>Tina tried her best to conceal the warmth spreading from her cheeks down to her neck, but realizing it was impossible, she braced herself and lifted her head to smile and thank her. Frankly, she was quite proud to be the only reason Bette Porter had invited them at the gallery – given that she was telling the truth or just teasing.</p><p>“You mean us? Or just me?”</p><p>Bette Porter bent her lips in what Tina identified as a smirk, but given all the chaotic questions rising inside her head at the moment, she could’ve been wrong.</p><p>“I’m afraid we haven’t been introduced properly, last time.” She said after a while, extending her arm. “Bette Porter.”</p><p>“Tina Kennard.” The other replied, shaking mildly her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Tina got herself back into a gown. As they entered the hall for the second time to attend one of the exclusive artist dinner hosted in the gallery, Tina was trying to convince herself that all of this was just because Eric really wanted to get himself into art and her place was to follow him and guide him whenever possible.</p><p>Until two days prior she thought bob cut hair belonged to the 20s, but then she had to reconsider. Until one minute prior, she thought suits belonged to man, but there she was, Bette Porter, in a black suit with a purple shirt and matching tie.</p><p>And among all those interesting and intimidating people from all around the country, New York and Paris, Bette managed to stand out with her calming presence, warm and gracious.</p><p>“Tina, you think you’ll be alright?” Eric whispered in her ear, leaning toward her. “I feel like I was misunderstood the other night.”</p><p>Tina closed her eyes not to show him she had rolled them. “Of course.” She said with a smile.</p><p>For the second time alone, she slowly paced around, avoiding the long table already settle down to welcome the guests. Some of them had occupied their seats and were passionately talking with others about anything.</p><p>Tina felt like a self-made outcast: she knew everything about what they were discussing, but for some reason, she didn’t want to be involved. Or better, she didn’t want to discuss with people she barely knew or just admired: she was merely an enthusiast, she wasn’t a collector, an expert, she didn’t own a famous gallery, and most of all she wasn’t an artist. At some point, she even wondered what was she doing there, but the answer came swiftly to her just like a blow of fresh wind in the hot summer.</p><p>“Are you coming to sit down?”</p><p>At first, Tina wondered how Eric’s voice had sounded so strange, but then, too soon, she realized it wasn’t Eric and neither a stranger.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tina nodded, surprised that the anxiety she had at the thought of sitting down at the table had suddenly disappeared. Not even Eric had that soothing touch on her, if anything, quite the contrary. “I just really like this one.” She said, clearing her throat. “I think it’s my-”</p><p>“It’s my favorite too.” Bette said, interrupting her.</p><p>Tina followed her eyes over the painting. Just as if she was running down an invisible path, her eyes traced all the creases and peaks of the paint as if she was seeing some sort of miracle only she could witness. Tina, on the other hand, wondered what kind of mystery was she witnessing as she studied the other’s transfixed face.</p><p>When she saw Bette turning her head back to her, Tina absent-mindedly held her breath, fearing she might have just been caught staring.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d like to sit next to- oh, you’ve lost your earring in your hair.” She smiled and, without notice, she started to fiddle with a lock of hair. With a gentle tug, she pulled out the jewel and presented it to Tina. “Here, let me.” The next thing Tina knew was Bette's left hand in her hair, exposing the side of her face and neck so that her right hand could slip the earring back into its place.</p><p>Her mouth had never been drier but somehow Tina managed to chirp out a “Thanks.”</p><p>Bette smiled almost fondly at her before gesturing the table with a nod of her head and pointing the seat she’d arranged for Tina, right next to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional characters: none</p>
<hr/><p>PART 2</p><p>The jewellery box was empty, of course, but so was her purse and pockets, under the bed, there were only dust and crumbs – disgusting, but not what she was looking for.</p><p>The timer went off, calling her back into the kitchen. She was making a roast with mashed potatoes, Eric’s favourite, and she had to make sure it wouldn’t burn.</p><p>She liked it a little extra crispy, but it didn’t meet her boyfriend’s tastes.</p><p>Tina settled down the table and glanced over the clock. He was late. Did he leave a message for her and she had missed that? Sighing, she walked over the desk phone in the hallway and hit the voicemail button.</p><p>
  <em>you have – one – unheard message</em>
</p><p>Tina frowned and folded her arms, waiting for Eric to warn her that he would be late, but she’d thought wrong.</p><p>“Good evening. I am Bette Porter from the Gallery.” Pause “Tina, I’m afraid you’ve lost your earrings again since I’ve found it this morning in the main hall. If you’re free, I’m at the Gallery tomorrow, any time. Otherwise, call me to arrange a meeting. Goodbye.”</p><p>
  <em>you have – zero – unheard message</em>
</p><p>Tina smiled. She didn’t know why, but she did. Tomorrow was a busy day at the production, but she could spare some hours from the studio to drive all the way across town to Bette Porter’s Gallery. She didn’t want to arrange another meeting: tomorrow was perfect. Perhaps she wanted to show her some new pieces and if that was the case, Tina was even more thrilled to go.</p><p> </p><p>She did say <em>any time</em>, didn’t she?</p><p>Tina hesitantly let herself in, the empty Galley looking like a foreign place in the plain sunlight. Her heels echoed through the silence and, soon, another pair joined.</p><p>She was expecting to find Bette coming to greet her, but instead, a blond, energetic woman came to her; it was the same that was at the dinner? Was she Bette’s assistant or something?</p><p>“Hi! Tina, right? Bette didn’t introduce us the other night. I’m Alice Pieszecki – don’t worry she doesn’t know how to spell my name either – just call me Alice, or Al, any way you like.” She gave a nervous giggle, to which Tina reacted with a similar one.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Alice continued to stare in a curious way. “I’m Bette ex- best friend. I mean, her ex, now best friend. Anyway, she’s in her office. I’m going to get lunch.” She added, nodding toward a private space with blurred glass walls.</p><p>Tina frowned, utterly confused. She was good at reading people, but that Alice was acting positively weird. “At 10 am?” She asked.</p><p>Alice stammered, falling serious for an instant. “Yes. Whatever. I’m gonna… go.” She said, walking backwards. Then she grinned. “She’s in her office.” She mouthed again.</p><p>“Thanks?” Tina waved her goodbye. “I guess.”</p><p>“I like the shirt by the way!” Yelled Alice once she was out of sight.</p><p>Tina looked down at herself and absent-mindedly fixed the shirt down on her jeans. Was the see-through texture inconvenient? After all, Bette was the one having nudes exposed into her Gallery, why was she worrying? Alice was just teasing. Was her uneasiness really that obvious? She didn’t even know what she was uneasy about.</p><p>Tina walked slowly toward the glass-panelled office. She was ready to knock on the door, but after rounding the corner, she found that the door was wide open already.</p><p>“Hello.” She said with a small, tentative voice. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”</p><p>Bette was writing at her computer, a whole parade of identical art books and magazines lined up against the wall behind her.</p><p>“Not at all.” Smiled Bette, lifting her glance from the keyboard. “I was waiting for you.”</p><p>“You were?”</p><p>Tina held her own elbows as she watched Bette leaving her chair with an envelope in her palm. She walked toward her and retrieved the earring from it, discarding the empty envelope on the desk.</p><p>“I could’ve sworn I put this back on your ear.” She said.</p><p>Tina was waiting for a quick excuse for her to discard as the woman did with the envelope, but Bette never apologized. Tina held out her hand out to take the jewel from the other’s palm, but when she tried, Bette didn’t let go.</p><p>Tina looked down to see her fingers trapping her own in a gentle but demanding squeeze. She knew she had to pull, or to the least attempted to free herself, but she didn’t. Thing was that Tina didn’t feel the need to free herself, she didn’t even feel the need to put any sort of distance between them.</p><p>When Bette tugged mildly, Tina didn’t know any better: she indulged her.</p><p>It was like seeing herself from the outside, all her senses wide awake while her heart had stopped beating without any notice. Before she could even register what was happening, she felt the woman’s lips upon hers. Better Porter was kissing her.</p><p>She couldn’t tell whether she’d kissed her back, nor how much time had passed before she pulled back to breathe for, apparently, she had forgotten how to do it.</p><p>“I- I think I have to go now.” She stammered, her voice cracking.</p><p>Before Bette could even think of an answer, Tina was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>It was the third time she had been ignoring the phone ringing. She even delayed her Chinese order in fear of picking up the receiver and answer involuntarily. She had double-checked the number and it matched the one on the Gallery brochure.</p><p>Tina didn’t know what to do. Was she supposed to answer? Explaining why she ran away? Or rather why she’d been thinking about that kiss since. Was she really thinking about dumping Eric, once and for all, to reject everything she was taught and throw herself into a lesbian adventure? She wasn’t meant for adventures, she hadn’t moved to LA for that. She wanted stable relationships. Similar to the one she had with Eric. Just better. Deep down, she already knew he wasn’t the one… but a woman? What the hell was she doing? But first of all, did she really want to pursue in cowering behind that so-called relationship just because it was easy and right?</p><p>Tina took a deep breath and launched herself toward the phone just on time.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Tina? It’s Bette Porter.”</p><p>Tina hesitated. “Yes, yes I know.” She stammered, biting down her tongue for sounding so naive.</p><p>“I still have your earring.” The other said calmly, though it was clear she was smiling.</p><p>Tina’s hand instinctively reached up to touch her ear, which was, of course, free of any type of jewellery. “Right.”</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you the other day.”</p><p>This time, Tina didn’t hesitate. “You didn’t scare me at all.” She reassured. “About that, I’m really sorry I fled.” She confessed sincerely, playing with one strand of hair as if it could be enough to soothe her.</p><p>Tine heard Bette sighing through the phone.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, I was- impulsive. I shouldn’t have-”</p><p>“No, don’t apologize.” Tina swallowed, trying so hard to fight the dryness in her throat. “I would like to make it up to you. So, would you come to dinner tomorrow night, my place? I’ll cook. If… you’re free, of course.”</p><p>“I’m free,” Bette confirmed. “I’d love to come.”</p><p>“Great. See you at 7, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Did she say the right address? Funny how couldn’t remember the last conversation. Maybe Bette had written down some mislead information. Could she? Maybe she’d said the wrong time. Did she specified tomorrow as today or could it be misinterpreted? Why couldn't she remember the last conversion over the phone?</p><p>Tina turned off the oven and removed all the pans from the stoves. The table was settled, and even if she wasn’t hungry, the food was ready. Where was she?</p><p>Perhaps she’d decided to ditch. Understandable: who would want to dine with a stammering hetero girl who kept losing her earring like the idiotic version of Cinderella? What a fool to even hope someone like Bette Porter could be even remotely interested in her. Maybe that kiss was just a game, or a test, maybe that kiss... Oh, that kiss was ruining her life. Three seconds – perhaps – and her whole, apparent, stability had gone down the drain.</p><p>Was is fair to keep this whole a secret from Eric? At the very least he would’ve freaked out and gone mad. He would be mean and cold for days before deciding she was forgiven. Was it worth the trouble? Was it worth saying? Was Bette Porter just a sign fate was giving her, telling it wasn’t too late to move on and look for better?</p><p>She let herself drop on the chair and covered her face with her hands. She breathed hard, suffocating a stressful cry within her palms. Why was it always so complicated?</p><p>Tina was about to get up and put everything into boxes to keep the food fresh for tomorrow lunch or dinner when the doorbell rang.</p><p>She lifted her head and frowned. The clock read 19:35. She slowly went to open the door and to her big surprise, all the anger and despair for her future evaporated from her body into thin air.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m late.” Bette said with a guilty smile, presenting the biggest bouquet of bicolour carnation flowers and a bottle of white wine.</p><p>Once again, Tina felt her brain shorting out. “You’re too kind… you shouldn't have.” She mumbled, holding the gifts and leading her inside.</p><p>“Nonsense. I wanted to.”</p><p>Tina swallowed. “These are beautiful, I’ll put them in a vase.”</p><p>As she settled the flowers into a crystal container and gave them a triumphant place right in front of the window, she got lost watching Bette pacing around the apartment. A world-famous gallerist was inside her house and all she was concerned about was whether she liked vegan food or not. She didn’t even think about showing her off her small collection Eric often lied about owning.</p><p>“Isn’t your boyfriend home?” Bette asked nonchalantly, her eyes locked upon her favourite carved wood log. She smiled but didn’t utter a word about it.</p><p>“No,” Tina said, unable to read whether it was a bad or a good thing, according to her guest. “It’s just us two.”</p><p>“Excellent.” She commented before disappearing behind a column.</p><p>Tina cleared her throat. Having her near made her uneasy but being unable to see her made her positively nervous. “I hope you like vegan food.” She said a bit louder before halting completely. There was a strange noise coming from the living room. She wiped her hand and rushed to check out. Bette Porter was staring at the massive painting hanging from the wall, laughing.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” For a moment, Tina thought her of being a bit rude, then she remembered.</p><p>“I’m really sorry.” Bette apologized, covering her lips with her hand. “It’s just- the painting is upside down.”</p><p>“I know.” The other confessed with a fed-up voice and matching expression. “It pains me every time I see it… I tried to tell him but Eric differed, so… he hung it up like that.”</p><p>Bette scrunched her face and shook her head. “Asshole.” She stated plainly, without any sort of filter whatsoever. Tina was so shocked she wasn’t able to say a word. Not because she was offended, but because Bette had said out loud what she had been thinking for a very long time, just like that. “I meant... that he has still a lot to learn about art.” She corrected with a wince.</p><p>Tina could see she wasn’t even a bit sorry. She blinked, trying to shake the befuddlement off of her. “He just can’t see, let alone <em>feel</em> the art.”</p><p>At that, Bette turned her head and, as if she’d known exactly where she’d been the whole time, she stared right into Tina’s eyes. “But you can do both, can you?”</p><p>Tina gasped silently. “I- well, I don’t know about that.”</p><p>“Don’t be modest.” Bette said calmly as she walked past her.</p><p>Tina followed her through her own house as if Bette had suddenly become the owner of the whole place. They sat down and ate, talking about art and museums for the whole time. Neither of them noticed time slipping by, now the phones buzzing and ringing to bring them to the real world.</p><p>She could tell it wasn’t something she did often, but having Bette right next to her drying the stoves made her both tensed and excited. She couldn’t even tell if she bumped into her on purpose as she put the dishes back into the cabinet above their heads. Having her close brought mixed emotion into her whole body. What was she even doing, exactly?</p><p>Tina sighed, wiping her brow as soon as she finished washing everything the was in the sink. “I’m still not used to this heat.”</p><p>“So did you just move to LA? Are you from the north?”</p><p>“Not really. It’s just that the air conditioning system failed and there’s no one available to fix it for two more weeks.”</p><p>Bette winced. She could never bear the heat and the only thought caused her breath to shorten up. “That’s why I have installed a pool at my house.”</p><p>“Convenient.” Chuckled Tina. “I wish I had a pool.”</p><p>“Why don’t you come by this weekend?” Asked Bette as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “I’m throwing a party with my closest friends. You should come.” She said, then cleared her throat and shrugged. “And- and Eric too, of course.”</p><p>“Eric will be out of town for the entire month.” Tina informed with a dim voice.</p><p>Bette immediately adverted her eyes to hide a smirk.</p><p>“Oh, what a shame.” She commented through an ambiguous wince.</p><p>Tina stared, thinning her glance with her lips parted. “You’re not even close to sorry.” She stated.</p><p>Bette looked at her with a guilty face. “Not really.” She confessed through a smile. “But please, do come.”</p><p>Tina nodded. “I’ll think about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional characters: Alice, Dana, Marina, Shane.</p><hr/><p>PART 3</p><p>What was she supposed to bring to a pool party? A tray of snacks? Chips? A bottle of Tequila? Was it even proper to bring something? Looking back, Tina sighed at herself for being so boring: she’d never been to a pool party ever before. Not even when she was a high school girl. Parties at the studio were formal events where people chatted about the same things they’d been chatting about the whole day, just drunker. Was it really possible that she didn’t know how to party? She didn’t even have those type of friends. Ugh, boring, boring, boring. How could Bette Porter be so intrigued by her was a total mystery, but quite frankly, it lifted her spirit up too.</p><p>Tina braced herself and bounced gently the plant she was holding: if Bette had a pool she had to have a garden as well, right? She rang the doorbell and waited.</p><p>“It’s open!”</p><p>She heard someone yelling. Tina let herself in. That place was just an extent to the gallery: arts and sculptures seemed to be the real owner of the house; the kitchen seemed completely unused, there was no tv in the living room and everything shined. Tina could barely believe someone could live there.</p><p>She tried to follow the noise and the music playing when Bette joined her midway as she belted her bathrobe. She seemed to be completely unbothered by the tray of wet footsteps she was leaving behind as she walked.</p><p>“Hello!” She greeted with a bright smile. “Did you bring your swimsuit?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tina nodded. “This is for you, thanks for inviting me.”</p><p>“You’re too kind.” Said Bette and with a swift movement, she took the plant and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll plant it tomorrow in the garden.” She assured, putting it temporarily on the counter. “Come, I’ll introduce you.”</p><p>Tina followed her through the hall, then Bette led her outside. She could see women lying on the deckchairs pairwise, the pool with floaties inside, a tray with alcohol that was pretty much untouched, and a radio on the side that was playing house music.</p><p>“Everyone, this is Tina.” Shouted Bette. Tina waved embarrassed as three heads turned to her with big smiles. “You know Alice,”</p><p>“’sup.”</p><p>“that is Marina,”</p><p>“Ciao.”</p><p>“Dana,”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“and… where’s Shane?” Before Bette could even finish the sentence, a stark-naked woman appeared from the side and jumped into the pool. “Alright. So, do you need to change?”</p><p>Tina could hardly take off her eyes from that surreal reality unfolding right before her eyes and, for a moment, she wondered if they were all gay and if they did that often. What a low thought. Had she really been that deep in her bubble that she didn’t know the first thing about conviviality?</p><p>“No, I just have to take off my dress and I’m good to go.”</p><p>Bette led her to the guest room, where other clothes were piled up on the bed. After five minutes or less, Tina was dipping her feet inside the pool, sipping a fresh cocktail mostly filled with ice cubes. Chatting, she learned about Marina’s bar that turned to a pub in the night, about Alice freelance job that went from writing as a journalist to a researcher about human nature and connections, about Dana’s tennis vocation and her painful confinement into that proverbial closet she swore not to reveal and about Shane’s ability to cut hair… or talent to please people. She told them about her career into motion pictures, about her plans for the future, and, for some reason, she completely forgot to even mention Eric. He suddenly didn’t seem important.</p><p>She like those women. They were nothing like anyone she’d been friends with: they were funny, chatty, unafraid and, most of all, they were free and united. Tina could only hope to become a part of that.</p><p>She was deeply lost in her thoughts when she felt the water moving and saw Marina pushing herself out of the pool.</p><p>“Bette, I have to go now. I have the new shipment coming in the morning.” She said with her throaty voice, leaning down on the chair to kiss Bette goodbye. “Thanks for the evening.”</p><p>“Could you give me a lift?” Jumped in Dana, wide-eyed. It was both funny and cute how every sentence coming from her lips sounded like she was a scared victim under trial. “I have to train at 6 am.”</p><p>The others winced in solidarity.</p><p>“No problem.” Agreed Marina, helping the woman out of the pool. They both rinsed hair and body and disappeared inside the house to retrieve their clothes before going away. Bette didn’t move to walk them out, and Tina imagined it had to be a common thing, for them, to stay all together. She didn’t want to leave, to be honest, but it was good costume not to prolong one’s staying overnight if not invited.</p><p>She sighed and put the glass down on the side of the pool. “I think I’ll go too.”</p><p>Tina wasn’t expecting that choir of complaints.</p><p>“Do you have to?” Asked Bette, staring at her.</p><p>Tina could only avert her eyes.</p><p>“Stay!” Cried out Alice. “We’ll spend the night here and then go to the Planet in the morning to have breakfast. It’ll be our private pajama party!”</p><p>Bette giggled in disbelief. “You make us sound like teenagers.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with that?” Shrugged Alice.</p><p>Tina was about to get up and excuse herself and retrieve her clothes from the guest room, but Shane stopped her. “Do stay.” She whispered with what sounded like a pleading voice. “We’re not those big weirdos Alice is saying we are. We all have jobs and we all need to sleep.”</p><p>Now she got it. Shane was terribly good at convincing and reassuring people. Tina could only nod. She liked them and they seemed to like her in return; she wanted what they had for herself. “Alright, I’ll stay.” She agreed.</p><p>Alice balled her fists in victory. “Yay!” She cheered.</p><p>Tina smiled happily. It was positively heart-warming and yet there was a little thing that was bothering her. Perhaps it was her overthinking nature kicking in, but she just had to ask. “So how- <em>where</em> do we all sleep?”</p><p>She saw them all exchanging strange looks and for a second she feared she’d have to sleep on the floor intertwined with three other women or something before Alice jumped up and started to plan.</p><p>“I’ll sleep with Shane in the guest room!” She almost shouted, so quickly that no one could even think of intervening. “You know, Bette, you’re my ex so I can’t sleep with you and Shane – ugh- she kicks like a horse so I’ll spare you both, gladly.”</p><p>Shane frowned, utterly confused. “I do not! I- I do, actually. Like a lot.” She mumbled. Tina wondered why she was holding her side.</p><p>Bette sighed and smiled at her and from then, Tina couldn’t think of anything else. “It’s settled then.” She said calmly. “You’re good with that, sharing my room?”</p><p>Tina swallowed, regretting putting her glass down. Some liquid would’ve certainly helped. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t be able to tell how nor why, but Tina felt like she was being watched. Bette’s room was neat and comforting, even though she noticed that it was also cold and a little impersonal. Just like it had come out from a magazine. She was tired, and yet for some reason, she knew she wouldn’t sleep a wink: it wasn’t the first time she shared the bed, but it was the first time with Bette Porter. Would it be awkward? Or revealing?</p><p>“I’ll lend you a pajama if you want, but I fear you’ll be hot.” Bette said, biting her bottom lip as she thought. “I don’t wear pajamas in the summer, I just sleep in my shirt.”</p><p>Tina swallowed. She felt uncomfortable sleeping in her swimsuit – not to mention odd – but also she didn’t want to sweat like crazy for the whole night. Also, she wanted to prove herself as a free, independent, fearless woman who needed very little to be happy and, that part was partly true. “A shirt will be fine” She suggested with a shrug.</p><p>Bette disappeared into her wardrobe only to exit it triumphantly two minutes later with a shoulder-down grey shirt straight from the 80s. “It’s the softest one I have, I think you’ll be comfortable in it.”</p><p>Tina took it from her and went into the bathroom to get change. “Thank you.”</p><p>For hours she thought she had been staring at the ceiling, but peering over the clock Bette had on her bedside table, it was only minutes. She turned and stared outside the window, a decision that she regretted, for it gave back the reflection of herself, in the bed, and Bette’s silhouette behind her own. Tine couldn’t tell if she was asleep or</p><p>brooding over something as well… perhaps even something similar.</p><p>All she could see was her naked leg atop of the other, her curly hair spreading on the pillow beside her. What the hell was she doing? It was the situation driving her toward something so foreign to her or was it just her, awakening from a hidden reality she’d never thought about before? The truth was before she could skip to the next thought regarding the party and those women who acted very sketchy, she fell asleep. What she didn’t know was that Bette was wide awake and aware. As soon as she heard Tina’s breaths becoming slow, she turned and watched the woman’s clear face, smiling softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional characters: Alice, Dana, Marina, Shane.</p><hr/><p>PART 4</p><p>Bette could hardly sleep. There were so many things to think about and so little time to do it. She kept repeating inside her head that Tina had a boyfriend – a male companion and she had no right to interfere with that. At the museum, she immediately thought she was beautiful and smart and at the gallery, when they were alone, her thoughts were only confirmed. It was as if Eric has been suffocating her. What if Tina was only trying to move on, escape from such ordinary and unhappy life? What if Tina was waiting for someone like her to be rescued? Was it fair on her?</p><p>She had always considered herself as a cheater, she didn’t want Tina to become one. Maybe she shouldn’t have flirted with her. Perhaps she should’ve stopped courting. She also had to talk with her friends about it. Everything had to stop before it was too late. She needed to quit that game – but was it a game? There had been girls who had put her into dangerous or confusing situations, in the past, yet Tina… Tina was different: she was not a conquest, she was not a whim and, most of all, she wasn’t available. She sighed. Even if she couldn’t look into her eyes, her stomach constricted at the idea of Tina judging and despising her. With a shaky breath, she realized she cared about Tina, the same woman she brought flowers to and invited to her home, the same she was sharing a bed with.</p><p>A total of four hours top and she cared about her already.</p><p>Bette realized that she could’ve never lived her life knowing she’d destroyed Tina’s.</p><p>She fell asleep at the crack of dawn, where the City of Angels was silent and full of possibilities. The pink and orange newborn sunbeams slithered thorough the window and lulled her to dreamless slumber.</p><p> </p><p>“We brought you breakfast!”</p><p>Bette mouthed a list of curse words at Alice’s yelling. She jumped in her bed and brought her hands to her head to shield herself from the noise.</p><p>Tina too had jumped and in her confusion, she almost fell off the bed.</p><p>Bette rubbed the sleep off her eyes and glared. She saw Shane tiptoeing in, strategically looking at the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the house. Shane could look strange and wild, but out of all her friends was the most polite one.</p><p>“I’m really sorry.” She said, peeking with the corner of her eye. “It was her idea.” Ensured that the view was a safe one, she looked down at the two women in bed and smiled.</p><p>Bette turned to Tina to apologize silently, but couldn’t help but notice that the befuddlement, her shirt that had slid off her shoulders, her messy hair, made her cuter than ever. She had to have an idiotic smile on, or a rather creepy one, for Tina quickly looked around and slipped out of bed as if it burned her. “I have to call Eric.” She said.</p><p>Bette nodded. She remembered relationships and men could be more paranoic than girls, hence calling was the key to preserve the calm. “Phone’s in the kitchen.” Then she saw Tina storming out her room; if her calculations were correct, she hadn’t called her boyfriend since yesterday evening. The asshole must’ve been furious. Bette was happy he wasn’t in town, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Bette was about to get up and go to the bathroom to start the day when Alice leaped onto the mattress, telling her it wasn’t time for that, yet.</p><p>“So,” The woman teased with a mischievous voice. “what did you guys do?”</p><p>Shane rolled her eyes. “Oh, God…”</p><p>“Nothing.” Answered Bette nonchalantly. “We slept. Period.” She saw Alice wincing and squinting her eyes: of course she wouldn’t buy the truth if it was too boring, in her opinion.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” The blond mocked. “She’s wearing your favorite shirt, what do you think I’m blind? C’mon!”</p><p>Bette leaned toward her best friend and clasped her face, squeezing her cheeks so she wouldn’t talk for a moment, at least. “Alice, she’s straight.”</p><p>The other woman rolled her eyes and wait patiently to be released before speaking again. This time, however, her voice was not frantic but knowing. “You know, some girls are straight until they’re not.”</p><p>“Al, this is real life, not some type of B movie.” Bette protested trying to make a point and, in the meanwhile, attempting not to get her hopes uselessly high.</p><p>Alice shrugged and raised her hands into a surrender position. “I’m just saying!”</p><p>Bette sighed and stared right into her eyes. “She fled when I kissed her.”</p><p>The blond discard that information with a wave. “Yeah, yeah, we know. But she invited you over, shared a bed with you and if she hasn’t climbed out of the window, she’s still here.” When her statement only produced a silent pause, Alice sighed and played with a corner of Bette’s sheet. “I can see why you’re obsessed with her, quite frankly it’s understandable.”</p><p>Bette stared and scrunched her face in a befuddled expression. The mystery of that affirmation, though, got her hooked. “And why is that?” She asked with a grin.</p><p>Alice seemed to be offended. “Hello?! It’s because you miss me! It’s so obvious: I’m cute, she’s cute; I’m blond, she’s blond; I’m passionate, she’s… well, I guess she is too. Anyway, have I made my point?”</p><p>Bette could only turn to Shane, who was staring at a loss of words. “Yes, you did.” She answered with a teasing voice.</p><p>Alice almost gave up. “Shut up, I’m right.”</p><p>“No, you’re not.” Bette snapped back. Silence fell again upon them, but what she didn’t realize was that the other two were now watching her quite intensely, waiting for some sort of explanation from her. Bette frowned. “What?”</p><p>It was Alice, as always, to talk first. “So, do you like… <em>like</em> her? Honest.”</p><p>Bette stared. To tell the truth, she had already answered in her heart, but she knew she owed a real answer to her friends too. She had sworn not to tell lies to them. She swallowed and nodded hesitantly. “Yes, I guess I do.”</p><p>Alice and Shane exchanged a quick glance.</p><p>“Alright,” Muttered Alice as she took the information in and tried to process it. “so, it’s simple: let’s take care of this Eric guy.” She proposed pursing her lips.</p><p>Bette widened her eyes a bit. That didn’t sound good. “You mean…?”</p><p>“I mean.” Smirked Alice.</p><p>“No,” The other woman shook her head and tried to put her friend off, even though she was smiling. “I can’t do that.”</p><p>It was Shane, this time, who leaned toward them to interject. She had no idea of what those two were talking about, not in the least. “What are you guys plotting?”</p><p>Alice turned to her with a triumphant face. “Well, private Shane, you’ve just been recruited for a mission: a very special cargo had been assigned to the wrong unity and it’s our duty to reallocate it correctly.” She said in a serious, low voice. “Are you in?”</p><p>Shane gave her the strangest look, pausing for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders. “Yessir.”</p><p>Bette sighed loudly and let herself fall backward into her bed. She pushed her pillow onto her face and growled. “Ugh, kill me. Just kill me now.”</p><p> </p><p>One week later, Bette was sitting down at one of the Planet’s table with her coffee to go in one hand and a chocolate-chip cookie in the other. She had ordered everything to go just five minutes prior, but just when she was about to leave the bar, Shane and Marina grabbed her arms, one for each side, and almost carried her to a private table, the closest to Marina’s office. There, Alice was waiting at the head of the table with her weird-old-school glasses on the tip of her nose.</p><p>Bette surrendered and sat down, all the while wondering how on earth those glasses hadn’t fallen off yet.</p><p>“What is this all about?” She asked with a fed-up sigh, sipping her coffee before the interrogation.</p><p>“Bette, this is a serious matter.” Alice said, stoically. “I will thank you to remember that we’re doing this for you and your new… infatuation?”</p><p>“Alice, I’m late for work, this is ridi-”</p><p>“No talking.” Snapped the blond. “We know it’s your day off and you’re going there because you’re obsessive.”</p><p>“Yeah, we do.” Confirmed Shane. Marina nodded with her arms folded.</p><p>“Thank you, private Shane.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>“So,” Continued Alice, “here’s a blank list of <em>pros</em> and <em>cons</em>, which in our case will be called <em>forg</em> as ‘forget it’ and <em>conv</em> as ‘convertible’. We’ll make a set of questions and you’ll answer directly. At the end of the test, we’ll determine whether miss Kennard will be deployable to your care. All clear?”</p><p>Bette sighed and trying not to laugh at Alice’s intimidating glare, she agreed. “Sure.”</p><p>“First encounter with miss Kennard, very little interaction, data inconsistent. Second encounter: the boyfriend – we’ll refer to him as <em>target</em>, from now on – was there, he left you two alone. Miss Kennard revealed herself to have an eye for art, you seized the opportunity and flirted with her.”</p><p>“Well, if I can rectify that-”</p><p>“No interrupting.” Alice gasped, seemingly outraged. “Everything I say is not questionable, those are just plain facts told by you.” She cleared her throat and pursue reading her notebook. “As I was saying, ah, yes. Third encounter: you kissed her, she fled. Fourth interaction over the phone telling her you still had her earring, she invited you over for dinner. Last encounter at the pool party. She agreed on spending the night and shared your bed. Are we missing something?”</p><p>“We-” Bette started, then stopped herself to look around “can I speak?” When Alice gave her permission, she continued. “We talk over the phone every other day, just to chat. Nothing consistent.”</p><p>“Perfect. I think we have the general picture here.” Alice scribbled down something and only when she was satisfied, she took a deep breath. “Now, let me get more specific. Private Marina, you have the floor.”</p><p>“Upon your firsts encounters with miss Kennard, what can you tell us about her nails? We know they’re short when she’s not dolled up. What about formal events?”</p><p>Bette shook her head with a diverted smirk. “Alice, you were there.”</p><p>“Commander in chief, for you.” The blond rectified. “And I wasn’t paying attention to miss Kennard, rather to her boyfriend. Focus.”</p><p>“Short, I’d say,” Bette said as she tried to remember. “she was very easygoing: soft makeup, hair down, simple dress, not-so-high heels and… yes, natural manicure.” Alice wrote everything down. Bette tried to peek, but she couldn’t “I don’t see how is that relevant to-”</p><p>“Hush.” Said Alice presenting her palm to the other’s face. “Private Shane.”</p><p>“Right,” Shane cleared her throat. “when you kissed her, what did she do, exactly?”</p><p>“Uhm, hardly anything. But right afterward, she fled.”</p><p>“But she wasn’t disgusted.” Shane considered.</p><p>“And she invited you to dinner.” Added Marina. “What did she cook?”</p><p>“Vegan food,” Bette said promptly. “very good.”</p><p>“Very gay.” Considered Alice.</p><p>“Mh, very LA.” Corrected Marina uncertain about the blond’s affirmation.</p><p>“Back to us, pool party.” Alice prompted.</p><p>“Didn’t mention Eric once.” Shane pointed out. Alice scribbled and nodded. “Stayed over with a bunch of declared lesbians, shared Bette’s bed.”</p><p>“We slept.” Bette rectified.</p><p>“Slept in your favorite shirt.” Alice smirked.</p><p>“I gave it to her!” Bette replied. “I couldn’t let her sleep in her bikini.”</p><p>Again, Alice presented her palm. “Hush.” She sighed. “So, that’s a lot on <em>convertible</em>.”</p><p>“But Al, this test can’t be 100% correct.” Mumbled Shane, shaking her head warily.</p><p>“It is.” Retorted the blond.</p><p>Bette wasn’t paying much attention now. It was fun playing that game, but there was so much more at stake. Was she doing the right thing, indulging her friends in order to snatch Tina out of her normal, hetero life? Would they even have a chance of a future together? In the least, they would’ve snatched Tina out of what she thought it was a toxic relationship – she was sure of that.</p><p>“That boyfriend of hers is a total jerk.” Mumbled Bette.</p><p>“See, it’s a rescue mission.” Alice cried out.</p><p>“Are we sure, though?” Said Marina after a while. “There is no going back.”</p><p>Bette sighed. She knew that. She knew that Tina could be grateful or hate her for good, she could even never seen her again. But egoistically talking, was she ready to regret not doing anything for the rest of her days? She looked around hesitantly, well knowing she could count on her friends’ support. Tina could count on them – all of them – as well.</p><p>“Enough playing.” Sighed Bette, falling serious. “I don’t want to ruin Tina’s life but I would be lying if I’d say that I wouldn’t try because… well, I like her. Her boyfriend might be a jerk but maybe she loves him, I have no idea.”</p><p>“Then find out, Bette.” Shane whispered with a firm voice. “She seemed happy with us, the other night,” She pointed out, then touched her own neck, “and with you.”</p><p>That was true: Tina had seemed happy with them, and also when they were alone in her own bedroom and, as far as she knew, she couldn’t say the same when she’d seen Tina with her boyfriend, Eric; if anything, she had seemed relieved when he left her on her own and Bette had stepped in.</p><p>“I will.” Bette nodded, her voice barely above breath. “But you all have to swear to stay out of it, alright? I’m fucking serious.”</p><p>The other three women exchanged long glances, then nodded, smiled, and agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional character: Jamie (OC: Tina's assistant.)</p>
<hr/>
<p>PART 5</p>
<p>That was a hell of a day. She hadn’t slept in 30 hours, she was hungry, craved coffee and her brain was split in two because the preparations were not even halfway done and she had to keep reminding herself to call Eric even if she didn’t feel like it.</p>
<p>Why everything had to be so difficult? When would the director realize that everyone, crew, and actors, needed a full daybreak? She was among the few ones that could still walk and for some mysterious reason, function as a normal human being as well.</p>
<p>They didn’t pay her enough, still.</p>
<p>Tina wandered around the kitchen looking for a cup of coffee, realizing there was none, she had to force herself not to throw a fit and behave like a banshee. She needed what was left of her strengths to drive back home.</p>
<p>“Tina, he decided for the old house again.” Cried out Jamie, her assistant, peeking in from the door. The girl remained outside as if she was using the wall as a shield against a possible attack from the other woman.</p>
<p>“What?!” Yelled Tina back, unsure whether she was more desperate or furious. “We just moved the new one inside the set. It’ll take hours!”</p>
<p>“I know.” Said the girl in sympathy, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Alright.” The other sighed loudly, covering her face as she tried to settle down a decent plan to satisfy yet another whim. “Call the decorator, see if he can come up with something.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and all the actors are missing.” She said with a wince.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Asked Tine, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“One of the guards saw them leaving in a truck.” Confirmed her assistant. “I guess they went home.”</p>
<p>Tina envied them, but she couldn’t help but hate the situation. Perhaps the director would convince himself for a break, though. It was all very stressful.</p>
<p>“Tell the director, we can’t do anything without the actors.” Tina waited patiently for her assistant to use her radio and contact the assistant director. The metallic voice they received was both reassuring and alarming: they would continue shooting in two days time, but in the meanwhile – as now – they wanted to make sure that the set was perfect. That meant she wasn’t dismissed, yet, since she had to supervise.</p>
<p>“I’m going to sleep for a whole day.” Muttered Tina’s assistant.</p>
<p>“You go, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best.”</p>
<p>Tina smiled and said goodbye. The other was about to do the same when she stopped to look at her PDA.</p>
<p>“What now?” Sighed Tina, already losing her nerves. Did the director decide for a third, brand new house? Was the set on fire? Did the only underage actress get into trouble? Were they all fired and reassigned to a new movie they knew nothing about?</p>
<p>“There’s trouble at gate 7.”</p>
<p>Tina frowned. “What kind of trouble?”</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged. “It doesn’t say.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.”</p>
<p>Sighing and still craving – not to say needing – a cup of strong coffee, she silently slid out of the set and tried to exit the studio unnoticed. Gate 7 led directly to her area of supervision, so she was responsible for everything that happened there.</p>
<p>Through the dark lens of her sunglasses, as she rushed down the metallic stairs trying not to slip in the process, she could already see the line of cars waiting to be admitted in. Some vans were honking, a trucker carrying food supplies was yelling at top of his lungs and a limousine was flashing its lights. That was bad.</p>
<p>The cause of all that mess? A convertible blue Saab that was clogging the entrance.</p>
<p>Tina rushed to the Gate, where she could hear the guard repeatedly telling someone to reverse course and go back because the driver hadn’t got the license to access the studio. Whoever was in the car, all the same, didn’t seem very accommodating and was yelling back at him with all his might… <em>her</em> might. Tina knew that voice.</p>
<p>“Ms. Kennard, this woman claims to know you but she doesn’t have the authorization.” The guard informed.</p>
<p>It was there that Tina peeked inside the windshield and recognized the silhouette. “Bette?” She asked in shock as the gallerist pushed her head out of the window.</p>
<p>“Moron!” Yelled Bette from the car.</p>
<p>The guard looked over Tina, silently asking what to do. Surely she couldn’t leave Bette there… she wasn’t allowed to let unauthorized people in, but she wasn’t dangerous, just a little outspoken and loud when provoked – she’d given her a taste when the other day she called to tell about her shitty afternoon and ranted about it for hours over the phone.</p>
<p>“She’s with me.” Tina said calmly, ducking under the barrier so she could jump inside Bette’s car. As she peeled out of the road and chorus of relieved cries raised behind them, Tina greeted her with a diverted and disbelieving chuckle which Bette promptly returned and led her through the studios to her private parking spot.</p>
<p>“Oh, you have your name on it.” Commented Bette with a surprised voice as she drove her car into the lot.</p>
<p>“You seem astonished.” Tina squinted her eyes. “You thought I was some low-rank assistant, did you?”</p>
<p>“No!” The woman giggled back. “But you’re important, I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>“I told you I was an executive, I deal with a lot of stuff. Too many at the moment.”</p>
<p>“You do seem tired.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know what day it is.” Chuckled Tina with a sigh. “As soon as the director is finished I’ll go home, shower, and then I’ll go straight to bed.”</p>
<p>“That’s exploitation.” Bette replied with a wince.</p>
<p>“That’s making a movie in fucking Hollywood.” She corrected with a resigned voice.</p>
<p>“You must love your job.” Bette stated ironically even though she was in her same, exact situation.</p>
<p>“It’s a complicated relationship.” Commented Tina with a diverted wince. “Come on, I’ll take you somewhere quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina’s office was half a mess of piled up things, papers, and props, while the other half was perfectly neat. Or, to be honest, neater than the rest. Above the angled desk there was a computer, keyboard, and mouse, a box with a few pens and more papers. There were books about making movies and about Hollywood everywhere, posters of LA by night, the bay, and a blow-up picture of New York.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, this place is unpresentable.” Said Tina frantically as she tried – and failed – to tide up as much as she could. “I lived here in the past…” She glanced at the ticking clock and gasped. “...wow, thirty-two hours. My assistants leave here everything and I bet someone used my chair to take a nap. A well-deserved nap.”</p>
<p>“You deserve a nap too.” Whispered Bette. She couldn’t possibly deal with that much chaos. If something similar was to happen at the gallery she’d fired personnel and probably yelled at Alice if she was around, for whatever reason.</p>
<p>“Can’t. I have to supervise.” Muttered Tina. Once she had acknowledged her ultimate defeat against the clutter, she grabbed her shoulder bag and stormed out of her office. “Follow me, please.”</p>
<p>Tina walked confidently throughout the studio and whenever she crossed paths with someone, she had to tell them off or give instructions. Everything made her nervous and knowing Bette Porter was right beside her, listening and watching her in her own environment, made everything even worse. Dodged the last two or three people looking for her help, or advice, or both, she pushed on the handle of a big, metal door. She climbed up the stairs, Bette in tow, their shoes making metallic noises as they hit the steps of the iron staircase. When they reached the top, Tina took a deep breath just like they’d just reached the top of a mountain.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful here.” Said Bette in awe. From the roof of studio number 7, she could see the ocean and most of the town shimmering under her eyes.</p>
<p>“I come here often.” Confessed Tina with a satisfied smile. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t even ask you why you’re here.”</p>
<p>Bette stepped closer and presented a paper bag that, until then, had gone unnoticed. “I was passing by,” She lied with a shrug, “and thought of paying you a quick visit. I’ve brought food.”</p>
<p>Tina sighed. “Oh, bless you.” She accepted the sandwich and brought Bette over to an inner ledge, where they sat under the sun. “Did you make these?”</p>
<p>Bette nodded and winced with a guilty face. “I can’t exactly cook, but I can make good sandwiches.”</p>
<p>“It was nice of you, you know, passing by.” Said Tina, sipping from her water bottle. “I am deeply sorry, however, that you’ve picked one hell of a day.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t here for a tour around the studios, so it’s all good.” Bette said reassuringly.</p>
<p>That last sentence got Tina thinking. Of course, she wasn’t there for a tour… but for her? No one had even driven all the way to Hollywood just to surprise her, not even her boyfriend – to tell the truth, Tina had always discouraged him, but he, on the other hand, had never insisted. Bette had driven all the way to Hollywood just to spend some time with her and bring her lunch, all on her own. Her tiredness wasn’t a good ally, but her brain seemed clogged, at the moment, or completely blank.</p>
<p>What was she even doing? Why was she so happy to have Bette around, so much in fact, that the agonizing thought of calling Eric as soon as possible, had slipped her mind completely? It was all becoming too much and, to top it all off, she still had to go to the director to avoid yet another crisis or a mass resigning.</p>
<p>She gulped down as much water her stomach could handle and then dipped her hand inside her bag, hoping Bette wouldn’t have taken her for crazy or completely insane. Noticing she had forgotten her Xanax somewhere, she grabbed the pack of cigarettes and took one out with her teeth.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” She mumbled, utterly confused. “do you mind if I smoke?”</p>
<p>Bette was staring at her with a preoccupied smile, but the other woman was glad she didn’t say anything. “I quitted not so long ago. Please go ahead, you look like you need one.”</p>
<p>Tina stayed with the cigarette between her lips without lighting it up. For some mysterious reason, studying her face, looking for the slightest sign of judgment in Bette’s face and failing, had already calmed down her nerves and settled some of her thoughts. Which one, Tina couldn’t tell. “I should quit too.” She said with a dim voice.</p>
<p>Tina sighed and, after a pause, she put everything away. “I’m really sorry you got the neurotic side of me, today.”</p>
<p>Bette smiled, this time it was an unpretentious, honest one. “Well, I’m here because I want to know you.”</p>
<p>Once again, Tina felt a strange warmth crawling up her body. Did she mean it in a friendly way? She could tell it wasn’t it – they kissed for crying out loud – but she also didn’t want to overthink the reality where Bette Porter was trying to win her heart. Was it fair for her to use it as a test to see if she truly loved Eric? Was she even into girls? Since when? Or was it only Bette Porter who put her off balance?</p>
<p>Tina needed time to think about that. She needed a moment to wrap her head about the millions of possibilities – or the only possibility. But she had to think on her own.</p>
<p>“Bette…” She murmured, but the other stopped her before she could add anything.</p>
<p>“I really want to know you.” She said softly.</p>
<p>What did she really mean with that, Tina didn’t know. She didn’t even ask.</p>
<p>She didn’t <em>want</em> to ask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional characters: Alice and Shane.</p>
<hr/><p>PART 6</p><p>Bette was pacing around the studios chewing on a plastic straw, pretending to drink from an empty tall-cup as if she still had to finish. Needless to say, she lived in LA not for Hollywood, nor for the movies but for the art, so visiting a movie picture studio had never been one of her top priorities and yet there was something extremely fascinating in there. People moving entire houses that, in reality, were just cardboard, trees so perfect to seem real, headless aliens chatting with kings and teens getting a booze in a corner with guys much older than them. It was almost poetic.</p><p>Glancing at the enormous clock hanging from the ceiling, she noticed that Tina had disappeared into her office for nearly an hour.</p><p>She sighed, wondering if was appropriate to intrude and distract her from her paperwork, which had seemed a lot. Pacing a little more, Bette realized that it was her first free day she wasn’t at the Gallery. In all those years, she’d always worked on her free day as she would do in a normal one, but today… today she was off-work completely, absent-mindedly pacing inside a motion picture studio while thinking about Tina and how to transform that lame label of <em>friend</em> into something else.</p><p>She was still absorbed in her thoughts when she noticed a big turmoil coming from the set: people started running in every direction, golf-carts rushed everywhere, there were joyful choruses, clapping and in less than thirty seconds, the whole hangar was empty. Bette stared, befuddled, imagining that it was how they called off the day of hard work. It was time to go home, maybe? She could offer Tina a lift. For now, she was happy to be the one to tell her she was dismissed.</p><p>Trying to remember the correct path to her office, Bette was already planning her next date: she could maybe take her out to dinner the next day, or invite her to the Planet before going to work for a chat with the others, or whatever, she didn’t care as long as they would be together, knowing each other to imagine every possible future, if there was one, for them.</p><p>She knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered, she called Tina’s name.</p><p>Maybe she had gone already, looking for her to go home and took a different direction? Perhaps she had been summoned somewhere else.</p><p>Bette called her once more, but when the silence answered, she braced herself and pushed the handle. She sighed and smiled when she found Tina sleeping on her desk, a paper in one hand while the other held the mouse.</p><p>Bette couldn’t remember the last time she hadn't slept for as long as Tina. She deserved a bed rather than a chair.</p><p>“Tina?” She tried with a dim voice, trying not to startle her. “Everyone went home.” She said with a louder tone. When she noticed Tina was unresponsive, she stepped closer. “Tina? You can go home, now.” She had talked full volume now, but Tina didn’t even wince.</p><p>Glancing over the desk, Bette studied two boxes lying one next to the other. One read <em>aspirin</em>, the other <em>Xanax</em>. The blister pack of the first box seemed untouched, while the other had one empty spot.</p><p>Could it be possible that, in her tiredness, Tina had taken the heavy tranquilizer instead of the aspirin? She hadn’t slept in almost thirty-five hours, of course, the medicine would knock her out.</p><p>She paced up and down the office for a couple of minutes, trying to decide what to do. Should she call a doctor? Ask for some advice? Maybe she was just exhausted.</p><p>“Tina?” She tried again, walking around the desk to shake her shoulder. “Can you hear me?” She asked worriedly. At the third or fourth shook, the other woman growled.</p><p>At least she wasn’t in some overdose or nasty side-effect coma.</p><p>“The studios are shutting down for today.” She informed, slipping her shoulder bag on herself and trying to get some receptiveness. “I’ll get you home.” Bette said, trying to lure her into wake up and walk.</p><p>At that, Tina lifted her head. “Is it over?” She asked with a drowsy voice, clearly unable to see the woman’s face through her blurry vision.</p><p>Bette took her arm and slid it over her shoulder to carry her out. She hadn’t signed for this that morning, when she decided to surprise Tina with food supplies – yes, she had been hoping for some time together, maybe eating above a sinking ship or in the middle of the desert, but certainly not to play the part of the knight in a shiny blue Saab came to rescue of the executive in distress. The part, however, wasn’t bad.</p><p>Actually, it was quite enjoyable.</p><p>As she drove through the city roof down under the warm sun of the west coast, Bette couldn’t help but feel happy. She could even see herself, in five years time or more, lovingly chatting with the same woman about the silliest things or discussing their dinner for the evening. She’d never been a long-term planner. She’d never been a good girlfriend either. What the hell was happening? For the moment, however, it was nice basking in such strange and yet heart-warming thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what?” Said Alice with her high-pitched voice. Shane and Bette shushed her even though Tina seemed to be immune to any type of sound. “Now what?” She repeated under her breath.</p><p>“Now nothing.” Replied Bette, folding her arms. “I called you guys over for some advice, it was an emergency.”</p><p>“You did good.” Commented Shane biting down her own lip.</p><p>The three women stared in silence for a moment, trying to capture every little movement coming from the woman lying in the middle of Bette’s bed.</p><p>“So why- how- <em>how</em>?” Muttered Alice surprised.</p><p>“I went to the studios to pay a visit, have lunch, you know… but it was a bad time and she was busy, the next thing I know she’s out on her desk.”</p><p>“And you brought her here.” Concluded Alice with a suspicious inflection.</p><p>Bette sighed. “Well, it was the only sensible thing to do since my house is closer.” She said. “Also, she was drooling in my car.”</p><p>Alice rolled her eyes. “Oh, God forbid someone drooling in your Saab.”</p><p>“That’s not the point, Alice.” Snapped Bette, trying to conceal the soft spot the blond had just hit. “She’s completely out, what was I supposed to do?”</p><p>“You did good.” Shane interjected, physically putting herself between the two. “Let her sleep, keep her hydrated and she’ll be fine.”</p><p>Bette sighed, glancing one last time over her bed. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Tonight at the Planet?” Asked Alice out of nowhere just before going away. “You can bring her too, of course.”</p><p>The other woman smiled and shook her head. “I don’t think she’ll be up for some of Marina’s lectures.”</p><p>They exchanged strange looks, but no one said anything. As soon as she closed the door and remained alone, Bette felt her brain clouding with thoughts. Did she really just refused a night out with her best friends to spend the night with Tina, probably bringing her water and worrying? Would she even get her bed back for the night? She would probably have to sleep in the guest room… sharing the bed with Tina would’ve been inappropriate, now, without her consent nor a real reason. Maybe she could use the proximity card, as if something might happen she was close to taking action.</p><p>Truth was that she wanted to stay close to Tina and that was that.</p><p> </p><p>Bette had never felt more like a caged tiger in her life. Having Tina in her bedroom, sleeping through some self-inflicted slumber out of a wrong medicine made her worried and anxious: what if she was doing something wrong? Shane was acquainted with those kinds of things, so she knew how to deal with that, but was it even wise to take advice from a junkie? And in the meanwhile, as she waited, she was she supposed to do? Not even her books seemed to have the power to entertain her. Quite frankly, she didn’t even know how four hours had passed since Alice and Shane had visited.</p><p>Bette paced around the kitchen a while more and to add to her wait, she decided to make tea. That could help Tina with a possible dry throat or headache or… anything else, to tell the truth. Just like that, the boiler hissed.</p><p>Was Tina a regular tea drinker? Would she fancy some ordinary mint, or lemon-flavored tea, or she was a sophisticated one, craving for some flowery aroma? She didn’t have any of those.</p><p>Bette sighed, hoping for the best and took the steaming cup into her bedroom.</p><p>Tina was still sleeping, but she had turned herself and was now on her side, comfortable between two pillows and half-hidden under the sheets; was that the same woman complaining about the heat?</p><p>Bette chuckled and leaned closer to her, trying to determine whether she was calm or not, or even if she was dreaming and was safe to try to wake her and get some liquids inside her body. Just when she was about to decide, however, Tina blinked her eyes open when their faces were at their closest.</p><p>Bette almost tripped backward and spilled the tea on the floor; Sonya would’ve killed her in that case.</p><p>“Jeez, Tina, you gave me a heart attack!” She muttered, placing the cup on the bedside table for good measure.</p><p>The other woman, however, didn’t seem to have registered half of her words or not even her presence in the first place. Her drowsy eyes were struggling to focus everything that was around and – Bette imagined – realizing she was in some foreign was scaring her big deal. When she finally succeeded in opening her eyes, she shot herself up in a sitting position, still looking frantically around.</p><p>“Bette?” She mumbled surprised, her voice shaky.</p><p>“Easy,” Bette tried to comfort her by giving her a somewhat familiar face to look at while her nerves got completely under control – or so she hoped. “You’re in my house, remember the bedroom?” Tina nodded roughly. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Confused.” Replied the other with a hinted chuckle.</p><p>Bette smiled, relieved. “You took a Xanax.” She informed.</p><p>“What?” Tina frowned, squinting her eyes as she tried to remember. “I took only an aspirin today.”</p><p>“Well, I guess you meant to take the aspiring but you went for the Xanax instead and knocked yourself out.” When Tina gasped in bafflement and fear started to coax her eyesight, Bette calmed her down. “Don’t worry: you were done for the day… I think.”</p><p>“You <em>think</em>?” Asked Tina with a cracked voice.</p><p>“Everybody had left when I took you home.” She said reassuringly, then noticing her gaze and realizing her half-error, she corrected her old statement. “…when I took you to my house.”</p><p>Tina took a deep breath and smiled. “Thank you.” She was about to apologize, telling her that she’d assisted to one really wrong day and that she’d witnessed a bad side of her, but Bette’s face told her it wasn’t necessary. When she offered the steaming cup of tea, Tina accepted it.</p><p>“Careful, it’s hot.” She warned. Trying not to become creepy and let herself be mesmerized by Tina drinking tea, Bette paced for a while around the bed, pretending to look at some pictures she, of course, knew already by heart, then out of the window. She wasn’t ready to be separated and, perhaps, the setting sun was her ally.</p><p>“You can spend the night if you like.” She proposed as it was the most natural of things.</p><p>Tina looked over from the cup. She looked unsure and yet there was a strange sparkle in her eyes that tell Bette to keep hoping.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to-”</p><p>“No trouble.” Bette interrupted.</p><p>She kept staring, looking for nothing else than a positive answer from Tina, and when the woman smiled, perhaps lured by the tea, maybe won over by weariness, Bette interpreted it as a <em>yes</em>. She almost jumped and cheered but tried her best to conceal her emotions – she didn’t want to appear like some crazed teenage girl dealing with her first crush in Tina’s eyes.</p><p>“Sushi?” She suggested. “You have to eat something.”</p><p>Tina blinked, struggling to process the new information, but she was smiling – or giggling – during the whole time. “Yes, thanks, that would be great.”</p><p>Bette gave her the widest smile back. “Good. You make yourself comfortable while I place the order in. You can take that shower you told me about today, or better, I’ll draw you a bath, I don’t want you to slip and fall. There are towels in the bathroom and fresh clothes for you on the counter. Do you need anything else?”</p><p>“No. I think… I’ll be perfectly fine.” She mumbled before Bette rushed out.</p><p>Tina stared at the door for a moment. All that preparation meant that Bette had gotten everything ready – bathroom, towels, clothes – regardless of her answer. Was this all happening for real? And most of all, how could a woman like Bette, so put together and strong, become so overanxious in a blink? What was she missing in that super complicated equation?</p><p>Tina drew a breath knowing that, for some reason, as long as she’d stayed there, she would be perfectly fine indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional character: Eric (over the phone).</p><hr/><p>PART 7</p><p>Tina had taken the liberty to made breakfast. With the little things Bette had in her fridge, she had managed to prepare some veggie omelet and a cup of tea which she spiced up with some ginger. When Bette emerged from the bathroom, all dressed up and ready for work, she almost seemed amazed by what her food supplies could do if put together.</p><p>“Hope you don’t mind.” She said with a bright smile.</p><p>“I don’t mind at all.” Replied Bette as she sat down. “I don’t even remember the last time I had breakfast at home.” She mumbled, frowning for she really didn’t remember. Was she really that hopeless with food? “I thought about taking you to the Planet, but this is better.”</p><p>“You can take me there another time.” Said Tina with a shrug. “For now, let me express my gratitude for your hospitality.”</p><p>Bette froze with her fork mid-air. Did she really say <em>another time</em>? Tina wanted to see her again, then. Was it a date? Better not to get her hopes high. As she watched her guest walking to the living room to the phone desk, presumably to call Eric, Bette couldn't help but tightening her jaw, biting down angrily at her omelet.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Tina sighed. It was always the same question hiding the real one: <em>where have you been?</em> Which was only a variant of <em>what have you been up to?</em> “Yes, I was busy at the studios.”</p><p>“Did the director keep you overnight again?”</p><p>“Yes, he kept everyone overnight-” Tina sighed when he heard him clearing his throat over the phone. She knew what he was implying. “Eric, how many times do I have to tell you he’s married?”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>Tina sighed again. There was no use in continuing the argument. “Guess what? I’m at Bette Porters’”</p><p>“You what?” He asked surprised, luckily, Tina could imagine he was diverted by the information for whatever reason.</p><p>“She-” Was it safe to tell him about the studios or about the Xanax or the night, two nights to be precise, she’d spent at hers? “she has a prop I have to get for the movie. Remember? The director is always looking for some special details for the house.”</p><p>Tina frowned. Lying didn’t suit her, it made her feel dirty. But it was just a little white lie, right? She didn’t want him to overreact and she also needed time to figure out what she was doing with her life in general. Eric didn’t need to know everything.</p><p>“Sure.” He said. “Are you befriending her? That’s good.”</p><p>“Yes, she’s lovely.” Did she really say that… to Eric? “You were right.” She added.</p><p>“You have a lot in common.” He confirmed. “Listen, I have to go now, you’ll call me when you’re free?”</p><p>Tina nodded, even if he couldn’t see her. “Of course.”</p><p>“Careful,” He said jokingly. “she’s a predator that one. Love you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chuckled Tina back. “bye.”</p><p>When the static sound of the phone reached her ear, she put down the receiver and frowned: did she say she loved him back? And why that statement on Bette had gotten her irritated? Would she had to consider herself as a prey? Bullshit. “Bette?”</p><p>“Yes?” Cried out the other woman from the kitchen. Apparently, she was still working on her omelet.</p><p>“I’ll grab a taxi and go home.”</p><p>Bette almost chocked on her tea. Already? Was it fair on her to make her stay a little longer? Which excuse could she use? Maybe it was safer and more effective just to let her go, let her be alone to think.</p><p>She wiped her mouth and joined her in the hallway.</p><p>“Call me when you get there?” She asked with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t be apprehensive.” Chuckled Tina on her way out. “I’m perfectly fine now.” She stayed there on the door for an instant, then, she leaned toward her and kissed Bette’s cheek. “Thanks again.”</p><p>Bette stared. When was the last time that a kiss on the cheek made her knees feel like jelly? She wanted to see her again but promised herself to give Tina her time.</p><p>Sighing, she went back to her bedroom to retrieve her shoulder bag with the paperwork for the day and it was then that she looked over the bedside table. Next to the clock and her dear book, there were the earrings she took off the night prior from Tina’s ears to let her sleep better. It was getting ridiculous… or incredibly romantic. Could the earrings be their thing? From that day, Bette decided to call it fate.</p><p> </p><p>As the water rush down on her body, Tina knew she was alone, and yet the apartment sounded so loud. All she could think about was Bette, her friendship, the things she'd done for her… and that kiss at the Gallery that still haunted her dreams. Whenever she wasn’t thinking about something else or her mind wasn’t caught up with work, that kiss would pop before her eyes. What would’ve happened if she decided to return it? If Eric wasn’t in the picture, would she have so many troubles with taking action? What if this was the right moment to grasp the courage and act recklessly, egoistically, passionately? Had Bette Porter come into her life at the exact same moment? Was it right to keep thinking? Shouldn’t she just do something? That little game they had – inviting each other over, flirting without knowledge, seeking for one another – was getting nowhere, pulling her down into a bottomless pit where she would only remain the friend she met at the Gallery, lost her earring and fled when she tried to kiss her. She didn’t want to leave it that way… but was it fair on Eric to think about the possibility?</p><p>First of all, Tina needed to be sure that the kiss hadn’t just been the buzz of a moment, that the kiss hadn’t been mesmerizing just because it was unforeseeable and it came from Bette Porter, a woman, a woman she looked up to. She needed to try it again and this time she had to make sure she meant it.</p><p>Was it cheating? If she looked inside her heart, yes, that was cheating, but there was that time where Eric had kissed one of her colleagues once – or twice – and didn’t call it cheating, barely an accident.</p><p>She had to start thinking about a test-kissing, only that, and not cheating on her boyfriend. But then again, was it fair on Bette using her for her own, private test? Just because she kissed her once, it didn’t mean she wanted to kiss her again.</p><p>Tina tilted her head up, letting the water hit her face, almost taking her breath away. With each move, she would’ve hurt someone. But if she let fear prevail, she would never know the truth and that was unfair on everybody, including herself.</p><p>She was done cowering: it was time to do something and finally discover her path.</p><p>Putting on the first dress she found in her wardrobe, she put her old clothes in the basket for later, emptied her bag, and adjust her jewels back in the box: her rings, her bracelet, her necklace… what about her earrings? She dug inside the bag but didn’t find them. She remembered clearly she’d taken off everything before taking the bath at Bette’s. Except for the earrings.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She muttered under her breath.</p><p>She had just wrapped her head around the thought of meeting Bette to clarify, but she didn’t think it was now. Sighing, she grabbed her car keys and left the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Tina Kennard, to see Bette Porter.” She said to the small crate of the inter-phone.</p><p>“Ms. Porter is busy right now.” The metallic voice answered. That wasn’t Alice. Her voice was unmistakable.</p><p>“It will only take a moment, I swear.” Tina begged. “Could you at least tell her I’m here? Please?” Tina heard someone sighing at the other end.</p><p>“Your name again?”</p><p>“Tina Kennard.”</p><p>She waited. She regretted taking only her sunglasses out for now she would certainly use a hat to avert the sun. What was taking so long? Maybe she was busy for real and Tina was intruding. If that was the case, she probably should’ve gone back to her car and drive away. She needed calm for what she intended to do… or perhaps she needed to be under pressure because if she started to overthink, she would probably get scared and return to zero.</p><p>When the door unlocked, Tina rushed in as if someone was chasing her.</p><p>She walked down the Gallery and headed straight to Bette’s glass-paneled office. She knocked and waited.</p><p>She could see her shadow moving behind the blurred wall, probably talking over the phone. When she stopped right in front of the door, she paused and told the other party she would call later.</p><p>The next second, Bette opened the door and let her in. She didn’t know how she knew already, but she closed it right after Tina went in.</p><p>“Hello, Tina.” She greeted with a smile. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“I guess you have my earrings?” She said with a soft giggle. “Again?”</p><p>Bette gestured to wait. She leaned over her desk, opened a drawer a presented another white envelope with a suspicious bulge on the side.</p><p>“My bad.” She chuckled. “I took them off to let you rest better and forgot about it.”</p><p>“No worries,” She said, closing her fist around the earrings. “I meant to come here.”</p><p>“Really?” Frowned Bette.</p><p>Tina nodded, head low. “I need your forgiveness.”</p><p>“What on earth for?”</p><p>Before Bette would even try to guess the answer, Tina walked to her, stood on her toes, and placed her lips upon the other woman’s. She closed her eyes, cleared her head, and basked in that light sparkle she felt.</p><p>When they parted, Bette stared down at her, befuddled, short of breath… ecstatic. Before Tina could once again flee, shame, and guilt building inside her eyes, Bette clasped her wrist and pulled her back. Looking at her, she grabbed her face and kissed her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional characters: Alice, Dana, Marina, and Shane.</p><hr/><p>PART 8</p><p>Thank God it wasn’t one of Marina’s lecture nights. Bette needed to talk to her friends and she needed to do it right away, without anyone listening, and the loud music was the perfect ally.</p><p>She felt nervous, but her heart knew that sharing everything would make it more real and, who knew, maybe one of them could give her some advice. From the streets, she could already hear the music pouring out the Planet and the flashing lights escaping from the windows as they ran through the bar. Knowing they were inside, like every night, somehow made her feel calm: it was one of the things that would never change.</p><p>As she waited for her sight to get used to the poor lighting, Bette looked over the crowd and searched for one specific table – not the placement, but the people around it. When she finally found it, she walked toward them, hardly containing a laugh when she saw – it was impossible not to – the hooded person sitting in the corner with her sunglasses on. How could she not realize that the poor attempt of camouflaging made her only more visible? She was proud, on the other hand, that she had finally agreed to come.</p><p>“It’s a gay bar!” She was chanting with an anxious voice.</p><p>“It’s not a gay bar.” Sighed Marina. “It’s just a bar that happens to be popular among the gay community.” She corrected before disappearing with her empty tray.</p><p>“Same thing.” Whined Dana. “It was a bad idea.”</p><p>“Relax!” Cried out Alice. “You’re fine.”</p><p>Bette stayed behind them, enjoying that little bickering, waiting for someone to notice her. When Shane did, she greeted them all and took a seat. It was almost scary how that loud table had gone completely silent in no time.</p><p>While the other was exchanging weird glances, Alice was staring right at her with a smirk that was growing in width as the second passed.</p><p>“I know that look.” She said through a diverted wince.</p><p>Bette casually leaned toward the table to retrieve a handful of peanuts. “What look?” She asked as she chewed.</p><p>Alice blinked, moving her elbow allusively. “You know! The '<em>I totally made out with my crush</em> look'. That look.”</p><p>Dana gasped. “Why don’t I know the look?” She asked, amazed. “There are others?”</p><p>Alice rolled her eyes. “Duh! The '<em>I got laid look'</em> is unmistakable.”</p><p>“It is.” Confirmed Shane as she crunched down a chip.</p><p>At that, Dana sighed with a resigned look. “I don’t know how to gay.”</p><p>Alice grimaced. “That’s basic human interactions, Dana.”</p><p>Dana gave her an angry look behind her dark glasses. “I guess I don’t know how to human then, Alice.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, one dyke drama at the time.” The blond waved her off. “Back to you.” She smirked and stared once again at the latest arrival.</p><p>“Mine is not a drama: she kissed me.” At that information, everyone cheered; someone even threw a nutshell at her in jest.</p><p>Alice, however, was the only one who was still squinting her eyes, looking for more.</p><p>“And you didn’t kiss her back? Yeah, right.” She commented, folding her arms. “You totally made out.”</p><p>Bette sighed, closing her eyes in defeat. “We’re not teens! We didn't make out, that’s gross. We kissed.”</p><p>“You and your technicalities.” Teased Alice. Then she turned to Shane. “See? I told you the test can’t fail.”</p><p>The other woman stared as she kept on chewing and nodded. “I’m honestly impressed.”</p><p>Alice gave everyone a triumphant look. “And now what?”</p><p>At that, Bette couldn’t help but smile. She felt a strange warmth creeping on her cheeks but trusted the darkness of the bar to cover her physical excitement – as for the emotion in her voice, she did her best to keep it concealed.</p><p>“She invited me for a run tomorrow morning.” She announced.</p><p>Alice stared, perplexed. “Bette, you don’t run.”</p><p>The other shrugged. “I used to hike, it can’t be that different.”</p><p>“But it’s not the same.” Alice pointed out.</p><p>Bette frowned, maybe she was right. But that thought didn’t worry her: her plan was another. “Well, I plan to invite her to dinner.” The others cheered and awed in complicity. “It’s not an official date,” Bette specified. “because she wants to talk to her boyfriend first, but… yeah, I’m planning to take her out.”</p><p>There were heads bobbing up and down everywhere in agreement and Bette could only respect Tina’s decision. It was a little victory anyway – maybe not so much for her ego that had just gotten a redundant boost, but she would keep it restrained.</p><p>Smiling helplessly, she tried to look around and see her friend’s pleased faces as they share her success. Once again, it was Alice who had the weirdest grimace on.</p><p>“Aw,” She said with a teasing voice. “you’re happy.” She stated, then looked around to the others. “She’s happy, guys.”</p><p>Bette nodded and the smile grew even wider. “Yes, Alice.” She recognized with a firm, soft voice. “I am happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes in, she realized it hadn’t been one of her greatest ideas. Why on earth did she agree to run with her, so early in the morning as well? She had to admit, however, that the city had something magical with the empty, silent streets and the pink and orange sky becoming lighter by the seconds.</p><p>She glanced over Tina and, for a moment, she wondered how on earth could she cope with that heat and still looking determined and prompt just like when they’d started. Bette kept repeating to herself that running was definitely not like hiking; her body was protesting violently. Would she even able to sit or move at all during the day? Would every action be excruciating?</p><p>“Here,” Tina said suddenly, passing over a bottle with sloshing liquid inside. “drink it. I know you’re not used to this.”</p><p>Bette could only do her best to hide her guilty face and accepted. Once the liquid touched her lips and ran down her throat, she felt immediately better.</p><p>“Do you do this often?” She asked between panted breaths.</p><p>Tina nodded enthusiastically. “Anytime I can.” She smiled. “You’ll see once we’re done, you’ll feel both relaxed and full of energy.”</p><p>“I think I’m more of a yoga person.” Joked Bette. “But I trust you.”</p><p>For a while, Bette watched Tina with the corner of her eye as they ran side by side. Tina glanced over her quite often but never spoke a word. When Bette turned to her, even just to encourage, she gave her the softest of smiles.</p><p>“I’m glad you came,” Tina said, slowing down and stopping, eventually. “I use to run by myself and it's getting quite lonely.”</p><p>Bette didn’t like the idea of her being lonely. And yet she had to be lonely quite often since had never mentioned any friends of her own and her boyfriend was out of town – which was good in the general picture, but quite sad if she had to think of Tina.</p><p>“I wish I could promise you to become your partner- I mean, running partner,” She winced at the mistake of really running ahead, in this situation. “but I’m not sure the Gallery will allow me many early mornings.”</p><p>“I understand.” Tina giggled, taking a pause from her water bottle. “Don’t worry, I’m not asking you that, I’m just… thanking you.”</p><p>At those sincere words, Bette slightly bowed her head and smiled. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>As she drank from the bottle Tina gave her, her eyes wandered around the landscape. Running, they had reached a panoramic spot high on the city where the skyscrapers and the streets and the small cars moving in them created a moving picture that she could only describe as breathtaking. Now she could almost understand – almost – what brought Tina there so early in the morning anytime she could.</p><p>Gulping down slowly her water as she would sip whiskey under her porch as she enjoyed the sunset, Bette drew a deep breath. She even wondered whether she should imitate Tina and try some stretching exercise, but then decided not to embarrass herself and just watched her doing it as if the process could benefit her through osmosis.</p><p>Was now a good time? Why was she so nervous about an eventual negative answer? Where was her boldness, the courage she used to brag about with everybody? Maybe she was overthinking again. Maybe she should’ve just gone and ask.</p><p>Bette braced herself and took one last sip inside her mouth, but before she could even gulp it down, Tina lifted herself up and looked straight into her face.</p><p>“Want to grab dinner sometime?” She asked, fear shimmering in her eyes.</p><p>Bette almost chocked on her water. “What?” She coughed. Did really Tina beat her on time? Did she hear it correctly?</p><p>Tina sighed lightly, disappointment crawling on her body. “Is that a <em>no</em>?” She asked timidly barely above breath.</p><p>Bette shook her head vigorously. “No! No, no. I meant to do it.” She mumbled, closing her eyes as she tried to process what just had happened. She took a breath “<em>I</em> wanted to ask <em>you</em> out.”</p><p>Tina blinked once, then twice. She smiled and walked closer to her. “Well, do.”</p><p>The other woman stared. Yes, they were close, and yet she’d made a promise which made them far apart. But at least she could pretend everything was perfect, she could ask her out even knowing she wouldn’t say anything unpleasant. “Will you have dinner with me on Saturday?”</p><p>Tina smirked. She looked steadily into her eyes, nibbled on her lip, and then the spoke. “No.” She said quickly with a coy grin. Then she turned and started to run away on the same path that brought them there.</p><p>Bette stared confused for a moment, then, without thinking twice, chased Tina downhill with all the energies she’d left, determined to change that <em>no</em> into a <em>yes</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for my absence I just really needed a vacation. Hi, I'm back!<br/>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional characters: none <strike>(?)</strike>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>PART 9</p>
<p>What the hell was she doing? Watching the reflection in the mirror, Tina couldn't even recognize the woman that was staring back at her. Going out with any other boyfriend of hers had never had the same impact on her emotions if not the very first time, at prom, which was a big deal for everyone. The idea of having dinner with Bette Porter cut her breath short.</p>
<p>She even felt silly if she was to look back at how it started: a lost earring which led to a surprising kiss, a flight, which led to a profound reconsideration of herself, which led a lunch, which led to a pool party and a sleepover, which led to an unannounced visit at the studios and a self-inflicted intoxication, which led to even more lost earrings, a morning run and a chase at the end of which Bette convinced to say yes to her proposal to have dinner together. Not that she needed any persuasion, but it was both fun and exciting to play and tease and have her immediate complicity. They clicked, it was reassuring. With Eric, well, it was the exact opposite.</p>
<p>Spending time with Bette, searching herself, was ultimately leading her to despise her boyfriend and even if the situation should’ve scared her, Tina felt nothing.</p>
<p>She sighed and put a light jacket around her arm, just in case, then grabbed her purse and locked the apartment door behind her.</p>
<p>Walking down the small path that linked the building with the curb, she noticed the blue car waiting right in front of her. Bette waved through the window and immediately Tina felt like she was on a cloud. She couldn’t wait to start that evening and yet she was already sad at the thought that, sooner or later, it would end and she and Bette had to part once again.</p>
<p>Yes, she’d been attached to friends before, but this was different. She longed for her presence, she craved to be with her and when they were together, somehow, if she pictured the future, Eric wasn’t there; but Tina wasn’t alone either. If she had to be honest with herself, as crazy as it could sound, Bette was there, instead. Was it just a fantasy? A silly dream that was perhaps never destined to happen in reality.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d have to chase you around the block again?” Teased Bette as she got into the car.</p>
<p>“With these shoes?” Tina shook her head. “I’m not that skilled.” She giggled and before Bette would start the engine, she leaned over the passenger seat and kissed her cheek. “So, where are we going?”</p>
<p>Bette blinked and cleared her throat as she started the engine again. “Venice Beach.” She announced with a smirk.</p>
<p>Tina blinked in surprise. “What’s in Venice Beach?”</p>
<p>“Nothing or everything,” Shrugged the other. “it depends.”</p>
<p>Tina stared at her as she drove down the streets, genuinely impressed. How could she be so mysterious and intriguing with something so common like the beach, got her completely hooked. The last time she went there was with Eric and his friends and it was excruciating: alcohol, loud stereos, idiotic jokes on strangers. Not her cup of tea.</p>
<p>Bette on the other hand was not that type of person. She would certainly lead her to rediscover that place.</p>
<p>They had dinner in a very nice restaurant. They talked and talked about arts and artists, then Bette took her to the beach, convince her to take off her shoes and walk barefoot in the cold night sand. They talked even more.</p>
<p>When the jacket wasn’t of use anymore but neither of them had the slightest intention of leaving yet, they joined other people around a campfire and sat down on a log, talking with a guitar tune playing in the background.</p>
<p>“I wish this month would never end.” Sighed Tina as she followed some orange dust flying around from the fire into the sand to turn black.</p>
<p>Bette tried her best not to look nor sound irritated. “Eric’s coming back?”</p>
<p>“Next week.” Confirmed Tina. “I wish I had more time.”</p>
<p>Bette stared and gave her a soft smile in support. She didn’t ask what for she needed more time, preferring to imagine the reason herself: she meant now or in a greater perspective? Did she need to think about the possibilities? Did she need time to elaborate on a reason to dumb the asshole boyfriend? Did she need time to decide whether Bette had served her to finally get free or to switch to a better opportunity and a better relationship?</p>
<p>“It’s getting late.” Said Bette after a while.</p>
<p>“I also wish I wouldn’t have to wake up so early.” Tina chuckled with a bitter note. “I definitely wish I… <em>we</em> had more time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove back into a desert city made only of lights and buses taking people home. There were sirens in the distance and stars above their heads. LA could be magical at every hour – whoever said New York City was the place of opportunities was wrong, totally wrong: Los Angeles was.</p>
<p>Glancing over Bette one last time before she entered her block, Tina smiled thinking about that.</p>
<p>They both walked down the small path from the curb to the building’s big door. Tina started looking for the keys and Bette stood there, silent, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Tina was aware of her uneasiness and she was glad she was actually doing something because she could feel the embarrassment crawling up her spine. What Bette was expecting from her? What did she want to do to thank Bette and say goodnight? She took a small breath and cleared her head. Her heart leaped when, out of nowhere, as if she had no control over her own body, she leaned toward the woman and kissed her. Not on the cheek – she didn’t even miss the shot – she kissed on the lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the lovely evening.” She said through a smile as she tried to breathe normally.</p>
<p>Bette blinked and nodded, her uneasiness completely gone and replaced by a smile.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” She was about to turn and go back to her car when Tina called her back unexpectedly.</p>
<p>“Bette?” She cried out. “Would you like to come in for a drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina didn’t even know what to expect. She hadn’t even planned for her to answer either <em>yes</em> or <em>no</em>: she was completely unprepared. But of course, Bette being the clever beast – or predator as Eric defined her – she was, accepted the last-minute invitation, and followed Tina into the apartment.</p>
<p>The need to be with her a little longer had won over everything else and Tina hadn’t really thought about the consequences of that gesture, nor about the true meaning of it. Now that she was pouring two glasses of white wine, the awareness was slowly crawling into her brain and making her heart beat faster. Did she give misleading signals? Was she ready… for anything, for the matter?</p>
<p>And yet, she’d promised early that evening, hours before Bette had arrived, that she would’ve followed her heart, this time.</p>
<p>So when Bette joined her into the kitchen, she didn’t step away.</p>
<p>“Have you ever invited over anyone that wasn’t your boyfriend past midnight?” She asked through a diverted and yet not teasing smile. She looked genuinely curious.</p>
<p>Tina took a small sip and shook her head. “No. Is it that obvious?”</p>
<p>Bette didn’t answer with words, but her response was quite clear.</p>
<p>“Have you ever been with a woman?” Asked Bette with the same voice as before.</p>
<p>Tina stared at her from beyond the glass. She hesitated. “No.”</p>
<p>She kept staring, put down the glass to mirror what Bette had just done herself, and when the woman gently grabbed her face with her hands to pull her nearer, Tina didn’t back up. When she kissed her, Tina kissed her back.</p>
<p>She could feel their body searching for closeness, she could feel shivers irradiating from her core to the extremities of her limbs, she could feel her head becoming lighter and incredibly aware as if she needed to record and remember everything about that moment. She was kissing Bette Porter and this time it wasn’t a trial, it wasn’t a test, it wasn’t teasing… she really meant it.</p>
<p>It was nothing like ever before. It was warm and exciting and surprising all at once. It was blissful and sad at the same time. And then, suddenly, something inside her just shuttered.</p>
<p>Tina opened her eyes, halted, and then break apart from her. Her heart was still beating fast, her breath was cut. Her hands longed for more contact but her brain denied it. “I’m sorry.” She said frantically. “I’m not a cheater, Bette. I’m just not.”</p>
<p>The other woman drew a deep breath. She couldn’t think straight, she couldn't breathe and She still had her taste on her own lips, which were mourning the loss.</p>
<p>“You can’t do this! You flirt and tease and get my hopes up and then you kiss me and-” She protested after a moment. She lifted her arms and then let them fall on each side of her body, shaking with anger and emotion. “Tina, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” The other shouted, covering her face. Bette was right: that awful situation was exactly what was she trying so hard to avoid. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” She swallowed a lump in her throat. When she found the courage back, Tina looked at Bette and heaved a sigh. “Let me talk to Eric first. I need to talk to him so I can put my whole heart into this.”</p>
<p>At that, Bette calmed herself completely down. Her knees turned into jelly once again. Was Tina really saying she was in? Finally, did she expose herself?</p>
<p>“Really?” She asked barely above breath. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I am sure.” Tina nodded and walked closer to her. Hesitantly, she reached out for her hand. Their fingers intertwined – a perfect fit. “I like you.” Tina heard herself say. At that, she smiled. Bette too. “I’m truly sorry.”</p>
<p>Bette nodded. “I’ll give you time, alright?” She whispered firmly. “I’ll wait.” She swore.</p>
<p>“You won’t wait long.” Tina promised back.</p>
<p>Bette couldn't believe it. The first time their eyes met, would she even dream of something like this could happen? Did she really have to thank Eric for bringing Tina into her life? She needed to be patient and then… then she only had to be herself and wish for the brightest future for them.</p>
<p>Full of hopes, Bette prepared herself to go home. They both needed some alone time to think and bask in the possibilities. Before reaching the hallway, however, Bette turned and smiled; her eyes fixed on Tina’s lips. “Can I kiss you before I go?” She asked with a half-smirk.</p>
<p>Tina smiled, then nodded.</p>
<p>They kissed again, their lips met. Every sensation came back like before, only stronger. It wasn’t a one-time thing – would each kiss bring more emotion each time? Neither of them seemed to be willing to part. Their contact enhanced, their hands reached out and found each other.</p>
<p>And it was then, when there was nothing else in the world but each other, that the door opened and Eric walked into the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional character: Eric</p>
<hr/>
<p>PART 10</p>
<p>During an instinctive wave of self-preserve, Tina broke the kiss and pushed Bette away. The other woman immediately backed up, her eyes immediately darted on the intruder, fearing his reaction.</p>
<p>“What’s the meaning of this?” He mumbled with a blank expression, dropping his bags to the floor. Something clearly shattered inside but he didn’t care.</p>
<p>Tina could hardly breathe. Struggling to process what just ha happened, deciding whether she should come up with some excuse or a direct explanation, she perhaps did the only thing she shouldn’t have done: she looked over Bette searching for some sort of support or help in her presence.</p>
<p>“Eric, I meant to talk to you as soon as-” She started, but he shushed her harshly.</p>
<p>“You shut up.” He snapped. “I’ll deal with you later.” Scared and guilty, Tina obeyed.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Bette interjected without blinking. “you don’t talk to her like that!” She said enraged. Maybe she wasn’t entitled to intervene, but on the other hand, she couldn't care less.</p>
<p>“Bette, I thought we were friends, I trusted you!” He complained.</p>
<p>Bette folded her arms and gave him a scoff. “Don’t flatter yourself, you’re just a moron.” She kept staring without flinching.</p>
<p>Eric blinked, he looked at them in disbelief, then pointed at the door behind him with his thumb over his shoulder. “Get the fuck out of my house.” He said with all the calm in the world.</p>
<p>Bette didn’t like that: she knew the type, he could snap at any moment. Glancing over Tina, she noticed she kept her head low, she was nervous, she wanted to run – this time with good reason – but she was caged, both physically and, Bette noted, maybe even mentally.</p>
<p>“Tina?” She called. When the woman raised her eyes at her, she moved closer. “Do you want me to go?”</p>
<p>The woman stared, avoided her boyfriend’s glare, then shook her head. “No.” She said with a small voice. “Don’t go, please.”</p>
<p>If she could’ve grown roots right there and then, Bette would have done it in a blink.</p>
<p>Eric frowned, his fists tightened, shaking with rage. “What’s this?” He asked with a disgusted wince, moving his hand to point now at Bette, now at Tina.</p>
<p>“Eric, I swear, I meant to tell you.” Tried Tina again but, once more, he glared and shushed her. Then, he turned to Bette.</p>
<p>“They told me you were a menace, but I was too stupid to trust my girlfriend's loyalty and your integrity.”</p>
<p>“You were too stupid to realize she was unhappy.” Snapped Bette.</p>
<p>“Unhappy?” He cried out. “I bet you helped my girlfriend a lot reaching that conclusion.”</p>
<p>“Leave her out of it.” Said Tina firmly. When he tried to shush her again, she raised her voice more. “It’s my decision.” She continued. “I didn’t want you to find out this way, but-”</p>
<p>“But what, Tina?”</p>
<p>“But we weren’t meant to be.” She declared. “I don’t love you. It’s been a while now.”</p>
<p>“You were waiting for the right occasion to dump me?”</p>
<p>“No, but-” Tina heaved a sigh. “with her, it’s different. She makes me feel things I’ve never… she opened my eyes, Eric. I’m sorry.” Without even realizing it, she had confessed both her lost love for her – soon to be <em>ex</em> – boyfriend and the new feelings for Bette. She didn’t dare to call it love, yet, but saying it out loud, now, made her aware of the things brewing inside her head since then. Yes, she felt something for Bette and it was something special she’d never lived for any person before.</p>
<p>“This is ridiculous.” Eric yelled. “<em>You’re</em> ridiculous. And crazy.” He kept saying, frantically. “When Ms. Bette Porter’s done with you and throws you away like a used toy, don’t come to me. I’m telling you, Tina.”</p>
<p>“Eric, I-”</p>
<p>“I can’t stand you right now.” He declared, growled, and without any other warning, he left the apartment.</p>
<p>They both stood silent until they heard a loud screech of tires in the streets.</p>
<p>Bette was still shaking with rage and yet, deep inside, she was over the moon for what had just happened. Yes, it hadn’t been one of the best evenings of her life, but now Tina was free and safe and they could finally live whatever they had in peace. “What a baby.” She muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>Then, she turned to Tina. She was sitting on the couch, head between her hands, breathing slowly. Bette sat down next to her and gently slid her arm across her shoulders in comfort. When Tina leaned into her even more, she held her tight.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Tina muttered. “You were brave.”</p>
<p>“You were the brave one, besides I deal with jerks all the time.” Said Bette with a smile. “I’m glad you no longer have to answer to him.” She admitted with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Me too.” The other woman nodded, lost in thoughts. Then, after a pause, she looked up into Bette’s eyes and gave her a tired but relieved smile. “I think you can go now.”</p>
<p>The other frowned. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Bette-”</p>
<p>“You’re upset, also: what if he comes back?” She asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Tina shook her head dismissively. “No, he always keeps his keys in his suitcase and he left it here, he wouldn’t be able to come into the apartment anyway.”</p>
<p>Bette shrugged. “Well, I’m not leaving you alone.” She said firmly. “If it were up to me, I’ll take you to my place, just to be on the safe side.”</p>
<p>Tina smiled warmly. “You’re too kind. But, you see, I have all my things here.”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll stay here tonight and I’ll drive you to the studios in the morning.”</p>
<p>Tina gave her a diverted grimace. “I appreciate it but you don’t have to be my bodyguard.”</p>
<p>“I want to.” Replied Bette promptly. “Let me, I wish to start this the right way. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They slept side by side on the couch. Tina didn’t want to stay in the master bedroom for the night. They would turn and hug, for a moment, then turn again and switch position half-asleep. For good measures, they had packed everything Tina owned before going to bed – she had plans for dropping everything in her office and then find a place nearby the studios – and for the first time, perhaps, she noticed how little she had: all her belongings fitted into two large suitcases; she collected all her arts and put her in the car. That was that.</p>
<p>When she woke up earlier than expected, she thought it had been a dream. She couldn’t believe she was finally free and she couldn’t believe she was boarding for the first time in her life on a relationship with a woman. Just like that, unexpectedly. And yet, when she thought about Bette, she knew it was the right decision.</p>
<p>Bette made her feel alive. She made her feel in the right place at the right moment. She made her feel like she could actually belong to something outside the movie industry. For the first time, Tina believed that the beautiful relationships and the stories she often saw while they were created, could be real.</p>
<p>In the morning, just as Bette had promised, she escorted Tina to her office and helped her settle down her things. The small place looked even more cramped than before but she didn’t insist further upon the seventh time Tina said she needed space – for a small as it was – and time to be alone and to look for a place of her own.</p>
<p>“You’re sure you’ll be alright?” Asked Bette once again, genuinely concerned.</p>
<p>“I’m sure, Bette.” Nodded the other. “I’ll be more than fine now.” She heaved a sigh and, before Bette could leave her office, Tina gave her a kiss. She wasn’t saying goodbye, of course, just a mere farewell until next time, but that wasn’t the exact definition either. Just as the first stolen kiss at the gallery, that new, conscious kiss was their way to seal a beautiful start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional characters: none</p><hr/><p>PART 11</p><p>Two days later, Bette invited Tina to a new exhibition downtown. It was the best way to have a little fun and to have an update about her conditions: it was a relief to know she was free and on her own, but still, an office wasn’t home. Where did she eat? What if she needed a shower? Did the studios have it all? Probably yes, since those people seemed to live there anyway, but still… it wasn’t home. Bette couldn’t bear the thought of her living there like a fugitive. She needed to do something, but what? She didn’t want to intrude either, nor to impose herself and her ideas on Tina. She had just escaped from a possessive boyfriend, she certainly didn’t need someone to control her or her life. Bette had to give her time. And trust.</p><p>She ordered two drinks from the bar and brought one through the crowd, heading to the painting which should’ve been the peak of the whole exhibition. Tina was in front of it, studying it from up close.</p><p>“Here.” whispered Bette as she got closed to her. Tina barely glanced over her shoulder, then brought the glass to her mouth and placed her lips on the cold brim. She didn’t even take a sip nor ask the content of her drink.</p><p>“What’s it called again?” She asked hesitantly.</p><p>Bette sighed, tilting her head to the side. “Number 486.” She said the other.</p><p>“Oh.” Tina hardly suppressed a chuckle. “It’s- it’s interesting.” She muttered, then finally took a sip.</p><p>Bette glanced over her then the painting, then again back to Tina, mouth agape. “It’s garbage!” She cried out, totally uncaring about the people around.</p><p>Tina heaved a relieved sigh. “I thought I’d lost my thing for a moment.”</p><p>“You haven’t.” Bette confirmed. “The person hosting this crap has.”</p><p>Having completely lost any interest in the painting, the other woman turned to her.</p><p>“Don’t be harsh.” She said, calmly.</p><p>Bette scoffed and sighed impatiently. If she had to be sincere, she didn’t exactly want to be there – yes, she was happy to be out with her friends and Tina, but she didn’t want to be there. She felt a restless sensation brewing inside her.</p><p>She drank half of her drink, let the cold liquid punch her stomach, then abandoned her glass on the closest flat surface. She didn’t even care whether it was just a surface or a piece of so-called art.</p><p>She took a breath and walked closer to Tina and their arms brushed together.</p><p>“Let’s go.” She whispered in her hear as she leaned closer.</p><p>The foreign, unexpected shiver started Tina. She turned abruptly and stared into those relentless eyes. “Where?” She asked confused.</p><p>“Anywhere.” Replied Bette with a voice that sounded pleading.</p><p>Tina frowned. Was there something wrong? Didn’t she feel good? Everything about that woman was screaming that she wanted to leave, just that. It didn’t matter where. And yet, it was all uncalled for – what triggered that reaction?</p><p>Tina wanted to say <em>yes</em>. After all, all she craved for was Bette, the place wasn’t important. But there were other things in the picture and, to be honest, the mystery wasn’t helping her. What would she be ready for?</p><p>“What about the others?” Asked Tina barely above breath as she spotted Alice and Dana chatting in one corner.</p><p>Bette shook her head dismissively. “Don’t worry about them: they’re adults.”</p><p>Tina paused. She kept looking into Bette’s eyes and, for an instant, she could hear a voice echoing through her brain, making her only wish to be alone with Bette. The consequences of that future loneliness were unidentified and oh-so-needed. “Where do you want to go?”</p><p>“I know this place like the back of my hand.” Stated Bette after a quick smile. “Come.”</p><p>She grabbed Tina’s hand and led her through the crowd. Like salmons swimming upstream, they walked down corridors full of people, crossed halls full of statues and paintings, even more corridors, then they stopped in front of a wooden door. Once opened, Bette revealed a private room with a tv and a design couch.</p><p>“What’s this?” Asked Tina once inside. She heard Bette locking the door twice.</p><p>“When I worked here, artists used to send video and visual pieces and it was my job to select each tape.” Bette told. “I spent a lot of time in this room. I bet nobody comes here as often anymore.”</p><p>Tina sat on the couch. It was quite small, but they could both fit. When neither of them talked, a soft hum of music and people chatting echoed through the small room. They were still inside the exhibition, everyone was so close to them and yet… Tina and Bette both felt on another world, or another dimension, at least.</p><p>They look at each other, throats dry, unable to even think a minute further.</p><p>Bette swallowed, eyes glued to Tina’s parted lips. She slowly leaned in for a kiss, which the other returned. Her hand reached out, brushed against Tina’s neck, then cupped her cheek.</p><p>“The answer’s still <em>no</em>.” She heard Tina whisper, her voice cracked.</p><p>“To which question?” Bette asked, unwillingly parting from her.</p><p>“You asked me if I’ve even been with a woman.” Said Tina. “I haven’t.”</p><p>Bette smiled, Tina mirrored her expression, then it was her to reach out for a kiss. It was as if something had exploded inside her, as if she’d never known a real feeling before, as if she’d never known attraction, as if she’d never known lust. She wished for this first real, unrestrained connection with Bette Porter just to last forever.</p><p>Bette shifted to make her way down the side of Tina’s neck, her heart beating faster at the soft noises she was provoking. Her hands trailed to the hem of Tina’s blue shirt and slowly lifted, fingers rubbing smooth skin as they went.</p><p>Once free of the cloth, Tina stared, took a breath, and helped Bette out of her own.</p><p>They paused, their gaze locked, then both almost dived in for a kiss. A new, warmer, hungrier one. There were no restrictions, no guilt, no second thoughts. As the seconds passed, it felt even more right.</p><p>As their kiss enhanced, as their skins touched, their impatience got in the way. Bette used her whole body to push Tina down on her back and, without breaking the kiss, she trailed down a gentle path with the tip of her fingers from her neck down to the valley of her breasts, then to her side and the brim of her belted pants.</p><p>Tina wrapped her arms around her neck, unable to break contact with her eyes even when they parted to breathe. They look at each other, Bette silently asking for permission. When Tina gave her the slightest hint of a smile, she sealed her lips with yet another kiss, then her hands went to play with the belt and the opening of the last cloth that kept staying in the way.</p><p>Her fingers fondled the tensed skin of her belly, collecting each shiver as if those were the sweetest nectar for her hungry fingers, then, as she kissed down the skin of her neck, she slid her hand down her core.</p><p>Looking up at Tina’s face to look for any sign of discomfort, Bette found her beautifully captured at the moment, head tilted sideways, eyes shut close, breath coming short. She smiled at the sight.</p><p>Their mouths found each other once more, as her fingers explored, their tongues could only mirror the primordial swing that both their bodies craved.</p><p>Tina held herself close to Bette’s body as she felt those new sensations rushing up and down her body. Nothing else had felt so intense. What was the secret ingredient that, up until then, she’d lacked?</p><p>Her back arched when Bette set the pace, her hips rocked to find the other woman’s body closer and closer. Her fingers dug deep between Bette’s dark locks, their kiss becoming sloppy and ravenous.</p><p>Tina felt herself reaching the edge and Bette was most than willing to push her over. She clung to her, left her mouth to bury her head in the crook of her warm neck, forehead pressing on her moving shoulder.</p><p>Bette felt her heart explode at the sound of those ragged breaths, then she heaved a sigh when she finally heard her moan, searching for her mouth as she waited for Tina to come down her peak.</p><p>Bette waited for her eyes to blink open, then brushed a lock of hair away from her face and leaned down for another kiss. This time, it was a soft peck on the lips to capture the sweet, aftermath breath.</p><p>“You know,” She whispered and her fingers brushed feathery over Tina’s cheek. “I think I’ve never liked anyone the way I like you.”</p><p>“I’ve never felt like this before.” Replied Tina with a sigh. She then went to cup Bette’s cheek with her own hand, fondling the cheekbone with her thumb. “I’m so very lucky to have found you.” She said.</p><p>Bette heaved a wet sigh through a smile. “It is I who have found you.” She replied.</p><p>“We found each other.” Concluded Tina.</p><p>“Yes, we did.” Agreed Bette, then paused.</p><p>Tina looked straight into her eyes and leaned in. But not for a kiss.</p><p>Bette stood there with her lips parted.</p><p>Tina aimed for her ear. “Take me to your house.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional character: none</p>
<hr/><p>PART 12</p><p>Bette couldn’t even remember if she’d locked the door behind her. She could barely remember she’d turned off the engine of her car and put the keys back in her bag – the rest was a shadowy cloud she struggled to keep in mind. Her brain was blank, or extremely aware, and busy, she couldn’t really tell.</p><p>Her own house looked foreign to her as she roughly threw everything on the couch – her bag and Tina’s – she stepped out of her shoes as soon as her feet met the carpet and once they were both inside the safe environment far away from anything else, they both stood there, panting, confused, staring right into each other’s eyes.</p><p>Tina’s voice kept ringing inside her hear, sweet, titillating, dangerous. <em>Take me to your </em><em>house</em><em>. </em>And Bette did, they were there.</p><p>She swallowed impatiently, closed the space that was still between them with a one, smooth step, and assaulted Tina’s lips. They kiss, hungrily, hands roughly searching for anything that got in the way between fingers and skin, pulling, pushing, ripping the fabric as they went.</p><p>When they both needed air, they broke the kiss.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Tina slowly leaned her head against Bette’s shoulder, suddenly calm. Bette held her, inhaling the soft scent of her hair, then reached out to touch her hand, grasped it so that their fingers intertwined, and then gently led her to the bedroom.</p><p>She didn’t even bother to ask what Tina had in mind. As if Bette could read her thoughts, she took the lead and followed her heart – and body. Tina felt completely compelled by her and followed her gladly with a smile. She didn’t need to ask herself what did she want, because she already knew the answer: the time of doubts had passed. She could still feel Bette's hand roaming on her body, the explosion inside her head, the beating of her heart. What more could she want if not having Bette for herself once again?</p><p>As if they’d entered yet another dimension, silence prevailed. Then the lamps at each side of the bed glowed softly, throwing flickering shades on their skins.</p><p>Bette’s arms reached out to encircle Tina’s waist, pulling her. Now so close that their breaths mingled, she let her tongue drift out to trace Tina’s lower lip, gently asking for entrance. Immediately, intoxicated, headlight, Tina indulged her and granted a passionate kiss as they let their tongues stroke.</p><p>A shiver went down her back as she head Tina let out a quiet sigh. Both of them got lost in each other for a while, enjoying the blasting passion catch fire for them.</p><p>Bette pushed her backward until the back of her knees met the bed, making her fall on top of the mattress. The other woman was close behind her, quickly pushing her body against Tina’s, trapping her.</p><p>Moving her lips down, she began to kiss the length of Tina’s neck, earning a sharp breath from her. Soon, as they were both, luckily, only in their underwear, Bette reached down and stroked her leg, bringing it slowly up to hook around her hip.</p><p>Tina’s hands traveled up and dug into the other woman’s dark locks, guiding her up to claim her mouth.</p><p>Bette’s knee slid between Tina’s leg and slowly began to move, capturing every tiny noise with her lips. They held close, kissing, searching, and needed for more contact. Without breaking the kiss, their fingers frantically worked to take off the remained clothes until they both laid naked on the bed. Skin against skin, they both basked into the shared warmth of their bodies.</p><p>Fondling her skin with feathery touches, Bette traced an imaginary path down Tina’s body, from her breasts to her hip, then skimmed over the tensed skin of the woman’s inner thigh and made her way slowly to her center.</p><p>Lifting her leg slightly up Tina granted Bette more access and, in return, she accepted yet another kiss as payment. Overwhelmed by the new sensation of Bette’s fingers exploring her most hidden depths, Tina blinked her eyes open. She felt the unrestrained need to do the same: freeing Bette’s hair from her fist, she trailed down from her neck to her shoulder, then ran to the front, where she let her hand explore for the first time.</p><p>Bette gave her time and heaved a sigh when her fingers reached the sensible peak of her own breast, her hand fondling, and kneading. Closing her eyes at the new, so-welcomed sensation, she kissed Tina and pursued her administration, parting immediately her lips when she felt Tina reciprocate promptly. They moved together, perfectly in sync, chasing each other for the next moan and the next halted breath. Both of their legs tightened up around the other’s body, the shivers arising from the tip of their toes just to move their ways up to the inner bits of their flesh.</p><p>Shaking, they brought each other to the climax at the same time, hips driving up into the other, lips moving hungrily to steal every moan.</p><p>Tina came down from the peak just to stare into Bette’s drunken eyes peering down at her. They smiled, breaths still ragged, hearts finally soothing their pace. She cupped Bette’s face with both of her hands and pecked the softest of kisses on her mouth.</p><p>The other took a shaky breath before collapsing to Tina’s side, arms still wrapped across her flushed body.</p><p>“You know, Tina,” whispered Bette as she shifted closer, lips touching the hot skin of the other woman's neck. “I’ve never felt like I belonged here, in this house I mean.”</p><p>Tina kept staring at the ceiling. Part of her could understand what she was talking about since even if she wasn’t in the apartment she’d lived in the past years, she felt calm and safe. Still, she couldn’t pretend to be the same for Bette too.</p><p>“Why is that?” She whispered back. When she felt Bette coming even closer, snuggling her head in the crook of her neck, Tina closed her eyes and held her.</p><p>“This house has always felt… empty.” Said Bette against her skin. Tina felt a shiver crawling up her spine. “Or like some temporary hotel room. But when you’re here, well-” She heaved a wet sigh through a smile. “it’s a whole different place.”</p><p>Tina turned to her side so she could now face the other woman, she brushed against the tip of her nose with her own and kissed her softly. “It’s funny.” Mumbled Tina. “Since that day at the Gallery, <em>I</em> felt like I didn’t belong. <em>I</em> felt empty, inside a temporary life that wasn’t meant for me. But when I’m with you, everything changes.”</p><p>“Really?” Bette held her close again, her hand roaming on the tensed skin on Tina’s back, looking for every bump and crease as if she had to make a map.</p><p>“Yes.” Confirmed the other. “I’ve always been scared but now… I’ve never felt readier.”</p><p>Bette pushed herself up, supporting herself on the elbow. Glancing below, she could see the naked woman peering up at her, smiling. Bette could see the same scene playing over and over again inside her head, day after day, as the year passed. That could be it – that could really be it. Her heart leaped at the realization.</p><p>“I’m in if you’re in.” She murmured, cupping Tina’s cheek with her hand.</p><p>Tina gazed at the beautiful expectancy glimmering inside Bette’s dark eyes. She couldn’t disappoint her – she didn’t want to disappoint her. Nor herself, or her body – or heart. She knew exactly, perhaps for the first time ever in her life, what she had to do. She nodded ever-so-slightly and gave her a hint of a smile. “I’m in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter coming up tomorrow! Stay tuned :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. PART 13 - finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for any info: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional characters: Alice, Dana, Shane &amp; Marina.</p>
<hr/>
<p>PART 13</p>
<p>Bette had to let her go in the morning. The feeling of loss when Tina left her house haunted her heart for the next few hours. Then they called each other during lunch break and arranged a dinner together, which helped fill up the void and so on for the next few days. Bette often invited Tina out and then took her to her house for a drink that they never really drank.</p>
<p>Everything was going great. They were dating for real, they were silently planning for a future together.</p>
<p>Bette was now ready and confident enough to share the good news with her friends. That was, of course, if they didn’t already guess.</p>
<p>When she walked in the Planet, she felt like she was going to er trial – friendly, teasing, loving – but still a trial: her heart was beating so loud that she could hear it in her own ears. Alice, Dana, Shane, and Marina in the back with a tray in her hand, were already facing her, some serious, some already smirking.</p>
<p>Without saying a word, she sat down in the empty chair and ordered her coffee to go. Marina put down the cup in front of her two seconds later from her tray.</p>
<p>Shane stared, then heaved a long sigh and leaned against the back of her chair.</p>
<p>“Now that, my sweet girl Dana, is the <em>I got laid</em> look.”</p>
<p>Dana studied Bette's face and nodded slowly. “Oh, I see.” She commented.</p>
<p>Alice slurped from her straw and gave her a satisfied grin.</p>
<p>“So, are you two together yet?”</p>
<p>Bette took a sip from her cup and took a breath. “I mean, we haven’t discussed it yet but… yes. I feel like we’ve known each other since forever.”</p>
<p>At that, Alice squinted her eyes and got terribly close to Bette’s face. She couldn’t even ask what the hell she was doing before the blonde gasped in surprise. “Is she the one? Guys, I think she’s the one. This is not a drill.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Alice.” Snapped Bette.</p>
<p>“No, I’m serious.” Replied the other. “I know you, I bet you started to think about the future – you never have, before. With anyone.”</p>
<p>Bette paused. Was Alice right? Was her brain starting to think of settling down? Just like that? Could it be possible? As her head clouded with hundreds of thoughts, Shane waved her hand before her eyes to recall Bette's attention.</p>
<p>“Don’t let Alice scare you, Bette.” She said firmly and reassuring. “We were just talking: it’s only been a month or less and you’re as happy as ever with Tina. If she’s the one, go for it.”</p>
<p>Bette took a deep breath and, without even knowing, she thought of Tina and her lips immediately bent up into a smile.</p>
<p>Dana stared at her with a dreamy face. Propping her chin against her hands and her elbows on the table, she could only wish to be as bold and as free as them and to find herself a Tina to be happy like Bette was. For now, however, she could only live on reflected gay love stories with, hopefully, a fairytale happy ending.</p>
<p>“So, what are you doing tonight?”</p>
<p>At the question, Bette took another sip of coffee and cleared her throat. Still, she was unable to stop smiling. “She said she had a surprise for me.” She announced. “I’ll meet her after work at the studios.”</p>
<p>Alice frowned. “Oh, they still let you in after your performance?”</p>
<p>The other woman shrugged. “Why wouldn’t they?”</p>
<p>Alice made a not-so-discreet allusive face. “Well…”</p>
<p>It was then that Bette’s phone started to ring and at the table got immediately quiet. As she searched through her bag, Bette considered for a moment the idea of walking away to have a little privacy, but then she realized there would be none anyway and, above all, she couldn’t risk losing precious time.</p>
<p>When she found it, she helplessly smiled while staring at the number on the screen.</p>
<p>Everybody around the table glanced at each other and smirked. “Tina.” They sang together.</p>
<p>“Good morning, I hope I’m not disturbing.”</p>
<p>Bette swallowed, tilting her head down as a failed attempt to hide. Why on earth couldn’t she just stop smiling? Did Marina turn the AC off? “Hey Tee- Tina.”</p>
<p>“Already calling her names,” Sighed Dana. “Cute.” Alice shushed her.</p>
<p>Bette cleared her throat. “You’re not disturbing.” She assured. “Is there a problem with this evening?” Already sad, she wished to be contradicted.</p>
<p>“Not at all!” Tina chuckled. “I just wanted to confirm- you know.”</p>
<p>Bette let out a diverted wince, confident that Tina couldn’t see her. “Wasn’t it already confirmed?”</p>
<p>Tina paused. Then Bette heard her giggle. “Yes.” The woman confirmed. “Maybe I just wanted to call you.” She said. “Is that too cheesy?”</p>
<p>Bette curled around the phone. “Not at all.” She smiled. “I kinda missed you too.”</p>
<p>“Cute!” Dana awed. Alice shoved a pastry in her mouth without diverting her focus.</p>
<p>For a moment Bette feared she’d said too much or that one of those comments had been overheard, but then she heard Tina talking to somebody else about directors and troubles. Soon after, Tina apologized.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I gotta run now.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.” Reassured Bette, trying to conceal the sadness for the imminent loss.</p>
<p>“See you later?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Bette smiled. “I’ll be there.” A second later, she could only hear some rhythmic beeps instead of Tina’s voice.</p>
<p>She glanced sadly at the screen and chirped out a <em>bye</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina put down the receiver with a satisfied grin.</p>
<p>As she chased her assistant down the corridor, her brain galloped: it was going to be a great evening.</p>
<p>She was sick and tired of living like a fugitive in her own office but things were about to change: later that afternoon, she’d asked a few hours to move in her new apartment. It was in a condo near the studios, not too big but with large windows on the whole valley; for now, the only furniture was the kitchen, a table and the new mattress laid directly on the floor. It was basic, a little sad, but it was home, entirely hers for the first time ever and she couldn’t wait to show the new place to Bette. She wanted to cook for her, sit on the balcony at sunset and – who knows – perhaps even sleep together under the stars, basking in that thrilling sensation of a fresh beginning.</p>
<p>Yes, this was going to turn out great. It just had to. The movie was about to happen, her pay bill would be cashed and she would be able to pay the sum for the apartment before next week, right on schedule. She had her life together.</p>
<p>Or thought she had.</p>
<p>When she reached the hangar, she realized that the drama her assistant announced wasn’t just a drama but a catastrophe: the set was already being dismantled and everything was about to be replaced with space objects and black screens. The director was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me they cut us off.” Mumbled Tina in shock.</p>
<p>“The producer called off. We’re penniless.” Replied her assistant.</p>
<p>“We have no money.” Continued Tina, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“We have no money.” Confirmed the girl. “They put the entire crew up for the next western movie, the good news is you got the promotion.”</p>
<p>“The production for that western movie isn’t due before two months.” She said, slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “How am I supposed to live? I’ve put everything in that damn movie.”</p>
<p>“I live in a two-bedroom apartment with three other people already. You tell me.”</p>
<p>Tina stared as the work of a year was swept away replaced in a matter of minutes. She fucking hated Hollywood. “This is a disaster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She used to hate Saturdays: when there wasn’t any exhibition opening nor any special planned, weekends usually ended up being boring or just useless. Now, instead, she was waiting for the evening. And for Tina.</p>
<p>After the Planet, she made a quick tour to the Gallery to be sure everything was alright, then she closed the place and went home. It was late afternoon when she started to get ready, her mind running wild around all the possible surprises Tina had in store for her. Perhaps she would take her to the Observatory? She remembered going there only once and, against all odds, they bored the hell out of her… or maybe it was just the company. If that wasn’t the case, Bette made a mental note to take Tina there in the future.</p>
<p>She was just about to enter the shower when she heard the doorbell ring.</p>
<p>Bette frowned, staring at the entrance as if she could turn her sight into some laser-see-through- sight and make out whoever was at her door. When that didn’t happen, she paced toward the hall, dragging her feet with irritation. Did Shane forget something? Did Alice have something vitally important to tell her about the latest gossip about who-knows-who? But it was none of that.</p>
<p>“Tina?” She frowned, deeply befuddled upon finding her there, looking tired – and desperate – cradling a plant in her arm.</p>
<p>“I know it’s crazy and unexpected but I really need your help.” Tina said with a pleading voice. “The movie production shut down and I have nowhere to go.” She said. “Can I crash on your couch until I find a solution?”</p>
<p>Bette stared. Of course, she was sad about Tina practically having lost her job and she was angry – furious – that someone else had made her miserable, but on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel happy: she could help, she could help for real. She could make the difference in her life and she could live with her right then and there. She would wake up every morning to leave a house where she knew somebody was there, waiting for her to return.</p>
<p>Bette smiled, careful not to smile too much and look happy about her misfortune, and moved away from the doorway to let her in. “You can stay as long as you want.” She whispered. Did Tina know she really meant that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They called the night off, of course. Tina told her about her plans: about the new house that was no more, about the quick dinner, and about watching the sunset together with a bottle of beer and about the possibility of sleeping under the stars. It all sounded magical, a little bit crazy, but romantic nonetheless. Yes, she was a bit sad that it couldn’t happen, but they would spend the entire evening, night, and days together. What more could she ask?</p>
<p>As she made extra space in the guest room for all Tina’s projects and stuff to fit in, Bette felt a strange sense of accomplishment building up inside her. Yes, her friends had crashed on her couch before, when they needed help – Shane especially – still, none of them had really being welcomed to stay permanently as a sort of serious cohabitation.</p>
<p>Tina was different on every front. She sighed at the realization that she was more than ready to share everything with Tina: house, routine, free time… life. Everything.</p>
<p>When she walked out of the bedroom, announcing she was done and proposing a relaxing bath before ordering some food, she found Tina sitting on the counter as she peered down at some foaming pan chilling on the stove. She was sipping water out of a wine glass. Oh, how she wished for that vision to happen tomorrow, and the day after and the one after that.</p>
<p>Almost as if she wasn’t aware of her own presence inside the room, Bette walked over and smiled. “I love… that you cook for me.” She mumbled, saving herself on the run. Why would she even say something so weird like that? Most of all, why would she start that sentence with the words <em>I love</em>?</p>
<p>As soon as she heard the other woman’s voice, Tina turned her head and grinned proudly. “It’s the least I can do.” She said, shrugging. “Besides, I love doing it for you.”</p>
<p>Lured by the delicious scent and by the even more delightful sight, Bette walked closer. She took advantage of Tina’s distraction and placed herself in front of her. Without saying a word, she cupped the woman’s face with both of her hands and suffocated any eventual wonder with a kiss.</p>
<p>Instinctively, Tina searched blindly for the knob and turned off the stove. Silently, the content of the pan stopped boiling.</p>
<p>When they broke the kiss, Bette knew she was staring right into Tina’s eyes. She hoped she could read her thoughts and she hoped not to scare her away. Her heart settled when Tina tilted her head and smirked at her allusively.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She asked with a sly voice.</p>
<p>Bette leaned in even more, up to the point where their nose touched. “I thought your plan was to have a little house-warming.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“I did.” Confirmed the other. Their lips brushed.</p>
<p>“A private one too.” She said.</p>
<p>“I did.” Repeated the other.</p>
<p>“Let’s do it here.”</p>
<p>Tina didn’t reply. She’d hoped to renew the plan in some way, but that was the best option imaginable. She swallowed and gave in, kissing Bette with passion.</p>
<p>Bette felt hungry fingers roaming above her body – shoulders, arms, neck, hair – and she hummed at the thrilling sensation against Tina’s lips. Then she felt her own hands moving as if they had their own will: from Tina’s neck, they traveled along her sides, hooked under the hem of her skirt, and rolled it up around her hips. Before she knew, she created the perfect spot for herself, parting Tina’s legs to settle her body between her warm thighs.</p>
<p>The closeness made her sigh. How could two bodies be perfect for one another? How could two souls reach out and mingle so neatly?</p>
<p>They were both happy to have chosen buttoned-up shirts that were easy to remove without breaking yet another kiss. When she felt Tina’s fingers play with the zip of her pants, Bette let her, stepping out of the unwelcome clothing as soon as possible. Both in their underwear, they felt each other’s gaze moving, studying, contemplating.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time for Bette, of course, and neither for Tina, but once again, as always with Tina, this was different. There were promises involved. There was something stable and final at the stake. And for the first time ever, maybe, Bette knew – not thought or imagined – it was the right thing.</p>
<p>She felt her knees pushing in at each side of her waist, so Bette hugged her, held her, basked into her warmth and smell. She liked her smell.</p>
<p>Gently, she pulled Tina down the counter and led her through the kitchen, then to the living room, for now, the bedroom seemed too far away. She let herself fall onto the couch and dragged Tina with her.</p>
<p>They kissed again. Silently, with longing but slowly. They savored every moment of it until the anticipation became too much to bear. And then, when Bette was ready to make her move, she found herself trapped between pillows and Tina: both sitting on the couch, Tina had wrapped herself around Bette.</p>
<p>She looked up, pleasantly surprised, and smirked at her.</p>
<p>Tina peered down at her. She’d never felt so confident before. There was a strange fire burning inside her veins that swept all the fears away and burned every leash that still held her captive. With Bette, she felt free. There, between her arms, she was finally free.</p>
<p>She teased Bette, leaning in for a kiss only to deny them. When she decided she was done playing, however, she didn’t search for Bette’s lips. She began kissing her way down her neck, earning breathy sighs from the woman below.</p>
<p>Reaching her collarbone and moving beyond, she fondled the soft flesh of her breast with her lips and exposing the hidden skin as she went. She nibbled and resume her own game of teasing until she heard Bette sigh again.</p>
<p>Confident by the reactions she was eliciting, Tina continued heading south, nudging over Bette’s smooth stomach, feeling the muscles tense under her in anticipation.</p>
<p>Biting gently at her hip, Tina settled herself between the woman’s legs and brushed over the skin of her thighs. She smiled, satisfied with herself when Bette shivered as she removed the last clothe standing in the way and slid it out of her ankles.</p>
<p>Craving for everything she could give and receive in return from her, she decided she’d teased Bette enough for the moment and gently nudged at the sensitive skin of the inner thigh with her lips. Intoxicated by the slow, unwilled movements of the body below her, Tina pursued with her ministrations, fondling Bette’s most hidden bits.</p>
<p>She moved slowly, driven by some foreign force that soothingly told her exactly what to do. As if she was reading inside Bette’s mind and body, her mouth seemed to know already how to please. Her heart burst of pure passion when she felt the woman’s hips thrusting to meet her, asking for more.</p>
<p>Tina felt her fingers sliding between her hair, tugging, encouraging her, and so she did, following every little cue, giving heart and mind, everything she had in her. Last, when she finally hit the sensitive spot, Bette began to tremble beneath her.</p>
<p>They held each other in a lopsided, shaking hug until Bette’s grip loosened.</p>
<p>Tina listened to her shaky breath, her own heart thumping madly inside her ears, letting her know how fortunate she was to be there and to have witnessed such a moment – to be the architect of such a moment. She slowly crawled up Bette’s warm body, kissing her gently on her slightly parted lips.</p>
<p>Bette’s drunken eyes met her own and, a second later, the woman’s hands were guiding her body. Tina found herself straddling her legs.</p>
<p>Bette assaulted her lips, kissing her hungrily as if she hadn’t kissed her in ages. Gripping her waist, nails almost digging in her flesh, she urged her closer.</p>
<p>Before she could even realize or take account of her own body, Tina wrapped her hands around her neck and began to grind against her, the welcoming friction providing relief to the build-up energy now stored deep inside her.</p>
<p>They moved together once again, breaths mingling, whispers lost in each other’s mouth. They couldn’t talk, let alone think. Their minds went blank, utterly aware of everything surrounding them, skin searching for skin, lips searching for lips.</p>
<p>They held each other close, breathing raging as they moved and shiver.</p>
<p>Tina clawed her back, clinging to Bette when she felt her muscles spasming, head tilted back. The other woman quickly followed.</p>
<p>They kissed softly as the heat waved off, and brought their body close once more.</p>
<p>They languidly stare at one another, smiling, hands brushing against skin, eyes fluttering close. It was pure bliss.</p>
<p>Tina felt reborn. She could feel again, she could be herself and give everything to another person, one she looked up to, one she respected her in return. Could it be it? The unthinkable made possible and, suddenly, the only reality available for her?</p>
<p>Bette finally felt not only in her house but at home. She couldn’t – she wouldn’t – give away the sensation for anything in the whole world. She pecked one last kiss upon Tina’s lips and gazed at her.</p>
<p>“Tina?” She murmured.</p>
<p>The other woman blinked her eyes open and smiled. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Bette swallowed and heaved a wet sigh. “Would you stay forever?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>╚» FIN «╝</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for passing by, see you around ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>